Zeref's Daughter
by LunaWolfxoxo
Summary: [Sequel to "The Wolf Girl"] Please read! Luna is the offspring of Mavis and Zeref. Her father has some plans but Luna is not going to let them happen.. not at all.
1. Chapter 1

Luna P.O.V

I was drinking in my booth until Lucy came. 'Hey Lu-chan what do you need?' I asked.

'Do you mind teaching me wolf magic?' Lucy asked.

'Sure but not that magic. Follow me.' I said and we went to the pool and she sat down.

'So what do you mean by not wolf magic?' Lucy asked while Natsu and Happy came and sat next to her.

'Well Wolf Magic is one branch of Animal Magic. I chose the wolf since I love them and I compare myself to one.' I said.

'Okay and Natsu why are you here?' Lucy asked.

'To learn more magic.' Natsu said.

'But you got transformation magic!' Lucy complained but Natsu just smirked towards her.

'Okay so what animal magic do you want?' I asked them while Happy was trying to flirt with Carla.

'I want rabbit magic.' Lucy said.

'I want dragon magic.' Natsu said.

'Natsu, dragon magic is the same thing but this one turns you into a dragon.' I explained to him but he got excited about the dragon part.

'Okay, first picture your animal and try to create them from that tree.' I said.

'Rabbit Magic: Create.' Lucy said but made a small rabbit that went in her palm.

'Great start Lu-chan!' I said.

'Dragon Magic: Create!' Natsu yelled and turned the tree into 2 dragons that were as tall as us.

'Good, now control them and make them do something.' I said. Lucy made her rabbit do a dance that was cute. Natsu commanded his dragons to go after Gray.

'Yes my minions go after him!' he yelled making me smack him.

'No they are not your tools they are creatures you gave life.' I said.

'Yeah Natsu.' Lucy said making Natsu mad at her.

'Fine but come here.' Natsu said and one of his dragons came to him. He got on top of it and ran towards Gray.

'Does he ever learn?' I asked Lucy.

'No.' Lucy said while we watch the dragons hunt down Gray. After a little bit Erza destroyed the dragons while Lucy told the rabbit to become a tree again. I was glad those two learned that magic but worried about Natsu torturing Gray more but it was funny.

Lucy P.O.V

After that lesson I went to get a candy bar and I enjoyed it. Then the doors swung open and he came. 'Lupi- chan!' Dan Straight yelled and I headed to the secret room and hid there with Erza.

'Why are you here?' I asked her.

'I don't want to be near Dan!' she said.

'Wait Luna!' We both yelled. We went back and saw Dan and Luna talking. We just had a mouths wide open.

'Oh hey Lu-chan.' Luna said.

'Lu-chan!' Dan yelled and tried to get to me but Luna got him by his armor.

'Why are you here?' Erza asked.

'I already got the clock piece and secured it.' Dan explained.

'But what about Luna?' I asked.

'We used to be old friends.' Dan said but we were both confused.

'Bickslow and I came from Cedar like Dan. He doesn't flirt with me since people there respect my adoptive family's company.' Luna said.

'What was the company?' Erza asked.

'A food place that supplies the city's food.' Luna said.

'But how do you know Dan?' I asked.

'I got lost during one of my visits. Dan found me and he took me home; that was around I was 12 years old. Plus I warned him about marriage but he didn't listen.' Luna said making Dan mad.

'Lu-chan I hope you waited for me!' Dan said making me back away.

'Dan I swear you never learn. Also she's taken but not Erza.' Luna snickered making Erza mad. Dan looked at me and shrugged making me mad.

'Can you let go Luna?' Dan asked.

'No, we need to dance like in the hometown!' Luna yelled at him making him smile. Then Virgo pops in. All three of them dance making Erza and me have our jaws drop. Luna still hold Dan since he fell in love with all of the girls in Fairy Tail.

'Dan don't you have to go back to Zentopia Church?' Luna asked and Dan nodded.

'I came to pay a visit everyone.' Dan said and we waved goodbye to him and Natsu barely woke up from the drinks he was drinking.

'What happen?' Natsu asked.

'Dan came but I manage to hold him off of Lucy.' Luna said and Natsu thanking her. I decided to sew Luna's hoodie due to the sword and I fixed it pretty good. I gave it back to her and she hugged me for renewing it. I headed home and Natsu and Happy was there on my bed sleeping. I don't understand how he came here before me or sleep quickly enough. I sigh and went to take a bath until Natsu came in.

'Get out!' I yelled blushing a red scarlet.

'Sorry Luce.' Natsu said but didn't leave.

'Get out Natsu!' I yelled but he came closer and I was blushing redder. He then came face to face to me.

'I love you Luce.' Natsu smiled and kissed me. I was shock but I kissed him back since it was kind of cute.

'Natsu GET OUT!' I yelled and he got out. I put on a pink nightgown that went to my knees with straps holding it. Natsu was sleeping while Happy was next to him curled up. I had to admit they were both cute and annoying. I went next to Natsu and lay down. After a little Natsu began to move and he put his arm around me making me blush. I tried to pull it away.

'No...Luce you're my teddy bear.' Natsu mumbled making me smile and hugged him back. In the morning I got up while Natsu was on the floor this time. I wore a hot pink tank top with black shorty short; hot pink bow; and black boots. Natsu woke up and he was angry that I knock him off while Happy woke up on my bed. We went to Fairy Tail; Luna was wearing her hoodie and loving it. I went to Luna who was drinking.

'Hey Luna.' I said making her smile.

'Hey Lu-chan. Why do you smell like Natsu?' Luna said smirking.

'Um… I don't know.' I said blushing making her smile. We talked until Cobra was off job duty. I went to Natsu who was having a drinking contest with Gray while Erza was watching.

'Hey Erza who's going to win?' I asked.

'I say Natsu since Gray doesn't have much of a stomach.' Erza said making me laugh. After a little Gray went down and Juvia just looked at him.

'Good job Natsu.' I said and he kissed me making me blush.

'Love you Luce.' Natsu said making me blush redder.

'Oh you two love birds.' Erza snickered making me blush more.

'Oi! I lost. Natsu rematch!' Gray said and they did it again.

'Do you two ever learn?' I asked but they didn't hear.

'Lucy don't mind them. They are trying to be boys and fight each other.' Erza said.

'Hey you two.' Luna said while Cana was behind her.

**AUTHOR: Some Dan Straight! Some Nalu! Some New Magic For Natsu And Lucy! How was that for the sequel! Geehee. **


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy P.O.V

'Hey Luna, what do you need?' Erza asked.

'Well Cana got an idea. Girl's night out.' Luna said.

'Hey what about Juvia?' I asked.

'Yes her too. We leave tomorrow but get here early so the boys don't find out.' Luna whispered the last thing.

'How much do we have to pack?' I asked.

'Only for a whole day and were going to the water park island.' Cana whispered and we all high fived. Cana and Luna left to find Juvia. The next day we woke up early around 8am; I wore the same thing from yesterday but a black jacket and my bikini underneath. Erza wore her armor, Cana wore hers and brought her bikini, Luna wore her hoodie with the rest of her outfit. Juvia didn't come but Levy came instead.

'I feel guilty for leaving the guys.' I said.

'We all do but I need to party.' Luna said.

'Okay but we better go before they find us.' Levy said and we left. At the island, I wore the star and pink bikini, Erza wore a red bikini with a black flower design, Luna wore a purple bikini with black wolf design, and Cana wore a yellow top with a black bottom with a yellow flower design, Levy wore a light blue bikini with a black dragon design. We had fun and visit the aquarium and saw people feed the fish. We loved it and we left when it became night. I wore a hot pink dress that went to my knees with black lace in the back that covered my back, black sandals, and my hair down. Luna wore a purple dress with black slash that went to her knees, her hair curly like it always is but with a black flower on her ear. Cana wore her usual clothes she wore but with a red bra and black skinny jeans. Erza wore a long black dress with a red flower design. Levy wore a light blue dress that went to her knees with a yellow slash and yellow headband. We went to the bar that had a dance floor we dance and dance until the guys came and busted Levy, Luna, and me.

'There you girls are.' Natsu said angrily. He grabbed my hand and took me out side plus the other guys took the girls out too.

'We didn't you take us?' Cobra asked.

'It was Cana's idea and it was girl's night out.' Luna said.

'Oi! Shrimp why did you come?' Gajeel said.

'Um… to enjoy my friend's company.' Levy said but softly.

'Hey guys they need a punishment.' Natsu suggested and the guys had evil grins on them.

'Oi! That doesn't sound bad.' Cobra said looking at Luna.

'Yeah it doesn't.' Gajeel said smirking.

'I hate you guys.' Luna said with Levy and me nodding.

'Whatever but let's dance Luna.' Cobra said smiling.

'What a gentleman.' Luna said and grabbed his hand.

'Oi! Shrimp want to go back home?' Gajeel asked making Levy smiling. They hold each other hands and went home.

'Hey Luce, let's go dance.' Natsu said making me smile.

Luna P.O.V

Cobra and I danced until Cobra got tired and went to go get a drink. I was bored and decided to sit down and I could barely see anything thanks to the light flickering. Then someone came towards me, he smelled like key lime pie which was delicious to eat.

'Hey, do you care to dance?' the man said with a deep voice.

'No, I have a boyfriend.' I said.

'Just one dance.' The man said.

'Fine but just one.' I said making the man smile but I could barely see him. After one dance I went back to the table and Cobra was waiting there with drinks. We drink and walked back home.

'Hey Luna, how was today?' Cobra asked.

'Nice until you boys ruined it.' I said smirking. Then we went to the park since it was kind of early. I went to the swing while Cobra watched.

'Hey Cobra what's my punishment?' I asked.

'Two words: Wolf outfit.' Cobra said making me blush a scarlet red. I sticked my tongue at him making him smile.

'You are a tease.' I said making him smirk.

'You too but I like that about you.' Cobra said and hopped off the swing. I walked to Cobra and kissed him making him kiss me back. We walked until the earth began to shake.

'Hey it's wolf girl.' Someone said but it was familiar.

'Dai!' Cobra and I said.

**AUTHOR: Girl's night out until the boys came. Who was that man? Why is Dai here? Geehee. **


	3. Chapter 3

Luna P.O.V

'Right and you are under arrest.' Dai said and landed in front of us.

'Why and who made you boss?' I asked.

'I'm the newest Rune Knight. Also since you're related to Zeref and it means you are evil.' Dai said.

'I'm not evil and how do they know?' I asked.

'Terra isn't human, she is an Exceed who copy's people abilities and know their past.' Dai said smirking.

'She isn't evil!' Cobra yelled.

'Hey don't let me report that to my boss.' Dai said smirking. Then Natsu, Lucy, Cana, and Erza came by my side.

'Luna is kind- hearted there is no need to arrest her.' Erza said protecting me.

'Can't disobey orders and you don't want to be a dark guild or do you?' Dai said making everyone stare at him angrily.

'I'm not letting you take Luna!' Cobra said.

'Fine but you will be arrested too. Plus the magic council will hear this and make Fairy Tail a dark guild and no more fighting.' Dai said making us back away a little.

'I want to talk to Lahar about this!' Erza yelled.

'Can't he's too busy.' Dai smirk.

'No I'm not.' Lahar said entering.

'Lahar are you really going to believe a person who destroys countless lives and cities!' Erza yelled.

'He had proof Miss. Scarlet. We need to take charge if there is any family member of Zeref so we can leer him.' Lahar said and I couldn't take it.

'Why would I help you people capture my Dad?' I yelled making Lahar and Dai shock.

'Dad, Dai said he was an ancestor.' Lahar said and I blow it. I looked at them scared.

'Does that mean you think I could be like him?' I yelled and stepping towards them.

'Well you are the daughter and a danger.' Dai said.

'You shut up. I will never be like my Dad; I will be like my mom, Master Mavis of Fairy Tail who protected this city!' I yelled making them shock my mom was Mavis.

'Mom, Master Mavis?' Dai questioned and I nodded my head.

'If you mess with me you mess with Fairy Tail and this city since Fairy Tail is the one who protects it!' I yelled at them.

'Miss. Wolf it still concerns us that you mi-'Lahar tried to continue but I stopped him.

'Don't make me use Fairy Sphere. I might be sweet but I'm cruel like my Dad when someone messes with my guild or me!' I yelled and they backed away.

'Luna we need to see if you can be trusted but you're making matters worse.' Lahar said.

'No, you are bringing Dai here who almost killed my fiancé. Also I'm a princess of the lost city Light and Night. Light is my Mom's kingdom. Night is my Dad's kingdom. Don't' make me bring them back to life using my Father's magic and I swear these kingdoms are having the finest warriors and mages in the whole Magic world.' I said and Dai and Lahar backed away.

'We apologize princess of the Night and Light city who supplied our magic source.' Lahar said and walked away with Dai.

'Luna you're a princess?' Cobra said.

'Yes, but the two kingdoms were in a great war and destroyed each other in the process. I hope I can bring it back to life one day.' I sighed.

'Hey what about the Fairy Sphere stuff?' Natsu asked.

'I can do it, but this is a warning don't make me angry or do you want to be sealed for a 100 years.' I said smiling making Natsu hid behind Lucy.

**AUTHOR: Dai is the newest Rune Knight, just great -_- Luna is a princess and a bit dark since she scared Natsu. Geehee. **


	4. Chapter 4

Luna P.O.V

'Come on guys let's go home.' Cana said and we headed home. The next day I woke up wearing the same thing and Cobra too. We came to Fairy Tail and we saw Dai at the front doors.

'Why are you here didn't I tell you to scram.' I said to Dai.

'Magic Council says I have to be with you for today to see if you are evil or not.' Dai said smirking.

'Hey, don't touch my girl or you're dead.' Cobra said and left to his job.

'I still don't get what you see in him.' Dai said following me inside.

'Shut up or I'll Fairy Sphere you.' I said.

'Whatever do what you want?' Dai said and I ran away and jumped to the roof and saw Allen relaxing.

'Hey Allen.' I said.

'Hey Luna, Ashley is here too here.' Allen said and the Exceed jumped in my arms. Then Dai came with a smirk.

'Allen this is Dai, a pain in the butt.' I said but Allen ignored him while Ashley went to train with Lily.

'You attractive weirdoes Luna.' Allen said.

'Like you.' I said laughing.

'Aren't you going to jump in the pool?' Allen asked.

'No you two.' I said kicking Dai and Allen into the pool and laughing.

'LUNA!' They both yelled. I stayed here until Dai came and sat next to me.

'What do you want?' I asked.

'I have to decide to see if you really are evil.' Dai said.

'You were the one I danced with wasn't it?' I asked.

'How did you know?' Dai said smirking.

'You smell the same, key lime pie.' I said.

'Great nose but horrible altitude.' Dai said making me smile.

'I get that from my Dad.' I said.

'So how old are you?' Dai asked.

'18 due to Mom's magic.' I explained.

'Cool, but that still means you're pretty old.' Dai said smirking. I got mad at him and smacked him.

'You really deserved that for calling me old.' I said.

'Whatever.' Dai said and I had enough and jump to the pool level and landed on my feet.

'Can you top that?' I yelled from below. Dai smirked and did a 360 and jumped on the floor on his hands.

'Yes, wolf girl.' Dai said smirking.

'Whatever, I can do better.' I said.

'How?' Dai questioned and I grabbed a jar full of hot peppers.

'I can eat this whole jar without water.' I said.

'Same here.' Dai said getting a jar.

'Okay…1…2…3…EAT!' I yelled and starting eating with Dai. After we eat the whole jar we both started to run everywhere.

'MY TONGUE!' I shouted.

'WHAT ABOUT MINE!' Dai yelled. After a little we cooled down and collapse on the floor.

'See I did it.' I said.

'Same here.' Dai said while I was getting up. I decided to hide while he was still lying down. I ran away and he noticed at the last minute. I hid in the room and heard his footsteps. He was getting closer so I decided to hide in the bathroom there. Then the door opens to the secret room and he knocked on the bathroom door.

'Occupied!' I yelled.

'I'll be waiting.' He said and I got out and ran. I ran to the pool and hid behind Cobra.

'Hey babe.' Cobra said.

'Hey.' I said giving him a kiss and him kissing me back. Then I left to get a drink and Dai came.

'Hey wolf girl.' Dai said making me annoyed.

'Earth boy, can I enjoy my drink?' I asked making him angry.

'Whatever.' Dai said and Ashley came. I picked the Exceed up and cuddled it in my arms.

'Hey where's your Exceed?' I asked.

'At training to become a Rune Knight.' Dai said.

'I still don't get why they made you one.' I said.

'You're just jealous.' Dai said making me laugh.

'Are you serious? Why would I be jealous? I have two powerful magic that can supply my main magic.' I said.

'Whatever.' Dai said.

'Also who was your dragon?' I asked.

'I t was a girl; it disappeared in X777, her name's was Toph.' Dai said.

'So was Allen's but a water type.' I said.

'Cool, I wonder where they are now.' Dai said looking in the sky.

'They can't be dead. There probably hiding.' I said.

'Why would they hide?' Dai asked.

'Not to scare people and be capture and tortured like a cage animal.' I said while Dai understood. Then it came to dusk and Dai smirked.

'Well it looks like it's time to go. Bye Luna**.'** Dai said.

'Bye Dai and I better get a good report.' I said while smirking and he walked away to the front door. I sighed and went towards Cobra. I kissed him on the lips and he kissed me back.

**AUTHOR: Dai better give Luna a good report or else. Also we learned more about Dai. Geehee. **


	5. Chapter 5

Luna P.O.V

'Luna I'm bored.' Cobra said while smirking.

'What I'm I suppose to do?' I asked and he had an evil grin. He pulled the wolf outfit and dragged me to the closet and locks the door when he got out. I went out and saw Levy wearing a black cat outfit while Lucy wore a pink bunny outfit.

'I hate you all.' I said while Levy and Lucy were embarrassed.

'Come on Lucy, sit in my lap.' Natsu said making Lucy blush red.

'Shrimp come here.' Gajeel said leading Levy to the library.

'Luna can you dance please.' Cobra said making me try to run but he grabbed my tail and made me sit in his lap. It was like that for the whole night for us girls while the guys enjoyed it. The next day I decided to wear something new since my hoodie was losing it color. I wore a purple tank top with a black jacket, black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and purple shoes. Ace was lying down and I decided to talk to him while Cobra was changing.

'Hey Ace.' I said smiling.

'Hey Luna, I'm heading to Fairy Tail early. Bye.' Ace said and left. Cobra came out with a black tank top with a red dragon on it, red pants with a black belt, and black shoes. When we arrived I felt something weird around here so after Cobra left I went after that weird thing. It led me outside of town to a tree. Zeref, my dad was sitting in a circle of dead plants.

'Dad why are you here?' I asked.

'I made a decision about my life.' Zeref said making me confuse.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I decided to reject this world and make a new one with less mistakes and evil.' Zeref said.

'What?' I questioned.

'I'm killing everyone and leaving no survivors.' Zeref said making me cry.

'Even your daughter.' I said.

'Yes and my son. Luna I love you but I mean it and I thought all of these 8 years about it.' Zeref said and got up and faced me.

'If you do I have no respect towards you as my father!' I yelled.

'Okay, also your real brother is around here and is soon to visit.' Zeref said while smiling. I walked over to him and slapped him as hard as I could.

'You're a monster. What did Mom see in you?' I yelled.

'I still don't know but I say this warn everyone so I could see them scream in horror.' Zeref said.

'You are a monster! Fairy Tail will beat you and I will fight you head on.' I said.

'Sure like a bonding moment.' Zeref said.

'You're not my father. Zeref, I don't get why you don't take my powers you taught me.' I said.

'It will make it more unique.' Zeref said and I watch the man before me in horror.

'Zeref I hate you and hope to destroy you.' I said and he smiled at me.

'That's my girl.' Zeref said. I turned around and smiled.

'Fairy Sphere!' I yelled but Zeref deflected my attack and grabbed me by the throat.

'Nice try but we won't fight now but twoyears from now so be ready.' Zeref said and let go.

'YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!' I yelled and cried.

'I know.' Zeref said.

'I hate you. I thought you cared and all of a sudden you don't care.' I said while crying.

'I'm a dark mage Luna. I thought you would have been smart enough to see that.' Zeref said.

'YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE THAT CARES FOR ME!' I yelled and he looked at me.

'You forgot about Fairy Tail and Cobra.' Zeref said.

'Yeah but you're the only parent that's alive,' I said while crying, 'And now you are a soulless man who gave me hope and took it back to your prison of darkness.'

'Yeah.' Zeref said.

'I loved you but right now you're squishing it and eating me alive with your darkness since you never cared about me.' I said.

'Luna stop before I have to kill you.' Zeref said and I got up and looked at him.

'Go ahead so Fairy Tail can show you no mercy and defeat you.' I said while smirking.

'Whatever if you act like that.' Zeref said.

'Fine go ahead.' I said.

'Luna you are a brat sometimes.' Zeref said making me angry and hit him but leaving no mark.

'I hate you.' I said and Zeref came to me and hit me which send me flying into the wall. I was on my knees and hands since the blow was hard.

'Do you want more?' Zeref said.

'Is that all you got?' I asked while smirking. He kicked me in my stomach and sent me flying and I landed hard. I coughed up blood and smirked his way.

'Luna stop now before you're dead.' Zeref said.

'Fairy Heal!' I yelled and healed myself and I smirked his way.

'Nice spell but a dirty trick.' Zeref said.

'Thanks.' I said smirking. I kicked him in his stomach making him fall backwards but he got on his feet quickly.

'Nemesis.' Zeref said and the demons appeared.

'Death Magic: Death Wave!' I yelled destroying the demons.

'You have learned.' Zeref said and I smirked. Then he moved quickly and struck me several times making me go on my hands and knees.

'Nice one Fairy Heal!' I yelled and got healed but it uses a fair amount of my magic. I got my katana and tried to hit Zeref several times but it failed and he kicked me in my stomach which hurt. Then he blow hit at me from every angle leaving no escape. I fall down covered in bruises but Fairy Heal would have wasted my magic. I got up and looked at him.

'Wolf Magic: Alpha Wolf!' I yelled. I struck him several times living a few marks.

'Nice one.' Zeref said and hit me with all his magic leaving me to fall down and my alpha self to disappear and I was hurting everywhere and it was getting dark.

'Cobra…' I said as I closed my eyes.

**AUTHOR: Looks like Zeref is evil again. Luna tried to fight him but got badly hurt what will Cobra do? Geehee. **


	6. Chapter 6

Cobra P.O.V

I heard Luna say my name but a whisper and she was hurting. I ran out of Fairy Tail and ran to Luna. I saw her on the ground bleeding and Zeref looking at her frowning.

'Luna!' I yelled but she didn't move and I went to her side.

'Foolish child she can't be helped and it was her own fault for battling me.' Zeref said and looked angrily at him. Luna grabbed my hand tightly.

'Cobra just get help, you can't defeat him.' Luna said.

'It's okay Luna just recover your strength.' I said and he hand slowly dropping to the ground.

'You can't beat me so listen to my foolish daughter and take her away.' Zeref said.

'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!' I yelled and hit Zeref but left no mark.

'I have no time for you. Death Wave!' Zeref yelled and looked at it but I ducked to avoid it.

'Nice try. Poison Dragon's Roar!' I yelled and hit Zeref but still no mark.

'Nemesis.' Zeref said and the demons came and knock me up pretty good.

'Sound Wall!' I said leaving Zeref with a few marks which made me smirk.

'Death Wave!' Zeref said and I ducked which led him to kick me while I was distracted. I saw Luna get up and holding her side.

'Fairy Heal!' Luna yelled and her body was back to normal.

'Luna are you alright.' I said and she smiled my way.

'Foolish children think they can defeat me.' Zeref said while frowning.

'I'll see Zeref but now you need a good beating.' Luna said.

'Sound Wall!' I yelled.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' Luna yelled and our attacks left a few good marks on Zeref.

'Death Orb.' Zeref said and throw the orb at me but I dodged it.

'Sound Palm!' I yelled and hit Zeref's arm making him go flying.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' Luna yelled making stone wolves and tree wolves but Zeref destroyed them with on blow.

'Sound Wall!' I yelled.

'Wolf Magic: Alpha Wolf!' Luna yelled. Luna clawed Zeref while my spell sent him flying making Luna easily hit him. Luna smirked my way and I nodded my head.

'Unison Raid!' Luna and I said while holding hands.

'Sound Wall!' I yelled.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' Luna yelled and the moves immerged into a sound wolf and we both clapped and it went after Zeref.

'Flame God's Shield!' A voice said and stopped the attack.

Luna P.O.V

I look angrily at the person who stopped it. He was younger than me, had a short haircut that was black, he had a tan similar to mine, red eyes, and he was shorter than me. He wore a black tank top with a fire symbol in red, red shorts that went to his knees, and black opened-toe sandals.

'Who are you?' He asked looking at me and then Cobra.

'Blaze, this is your sister.' Zeref said and Blaze frowning towards me.

'She's ugly and annoying too.' Blaze said making me get up and kick him in his gut.

'How dare you treat me like that?' I yelled in his ear.

'God, how are we related.' Blaze said making me smack him making him go fall on his back.

'Are you going that far? Also this had nothing to do with you now go before and I Fairy Sphere you!' I yelled to him.

'Not if I do it first.' Blaze smirked making me annoyed while he was getting up.

'Whatever, but move out of the way.' I said.

'Can't let you do that.' Blaze said smirking.

'Blaze, as a sister I hate you right now, move over before Zeref kills this whole world!' I yelled to Blaze.

'So you decided. Good, now we can see who's more powerful.' Blaze said smirking to Zeref.

'Yes, now I better go before Luna gets angry like your Mother.' Zeref said laughing at the last thing making me angry.

'Death Wave!' Zeref said and the spell let him escape.

'You're so dumb you let him get away.' I yelled at Blaze making him roll his eye. I was glad I was in my alpha mode so I kicked Blaze sending him flying into the lake nearby. Then I returned to my human self.

'Brat… Hey Cobra let's go home.' I said making Cobra smile so we went to Fairy Tail. I went to Master's office. I told my mom and Master about Zeref and they looked worried.

**AUTHOR: Looks like we have a new character, Blaze! Why did he protect Zeref? Geehee. **


	7. Chapter 7

Luna P.O.V

'This is serious.' Master said rubbing his head with his hands.

'Yes and he decides to attack from one year from today?' Mavis asked.

'Yes but he left a child but I pounded him.' I said making Master shock.

'WHAT!' Master said.

'Sorry it was my brother who is annoying but around my age.' I explained making Mavis shock.

'Blaze… he was born two years after you and been alive since so he has immortally.' Mavis said making me shock.

'So he lived all these years, why doesn't Zeref give his life to him?' I asked.

'He says he must live though this.' Mavis said while shedding a tear.

'Blaze must live a normal life or he sees his love ones die before him.' I said crying, even though we barely meet, I have a sudden reaction to protect him.

'It can't be help Zeref need to sacrifice his life or Blaze stays like that.' Mavis said.

'Does it have to be Zeref?' I asked making the two shock.

'Sadly, yes but that soulless man won't.' Mavis said making me angry.

'Is he really that soulless?' a voice said behind us and I saw Blaze.

'Blaze, you can hear Mavis?' I questioned.

'Yeah, even without a mark.' Blaze said looking at Mavis.

'What do you mean is he really a soulless man?' I asked.

'He took me in while my Mother only cared about you and I don't get why.' Blaze said looking at me in disgust.

'I know you hate me but we are siblings.' I said.

'Yeah, but I don't like you since you hogged mom for all these years.' Blaze said looking at Mavis.

'I'm sorry but she died for me since she didn't want me to be immortal.' I said.

'Exactly, why don't you want to be immortal?' Blaze asked.

'I don't want to see the people I love or cared about die in front of me. It's a curse and you can't love that one person you treasure and worst of all you see your children die and you blame yourself.' I screamed to him making me cry half way through.

'So it was their own fault for being mortal.' Blaze said making me angry.

'Is that all you care about, you're worse than Zeref.' I said and slapped him and walked away. I went on the roof and cried because of everything Blaze said about a life. Ace came and comforts me.

'It's okay.' Ace said.

'No it isn't Blaze is a horrible guy and he's so selfish.' I said while crying.

'Okay but you got to women up to that guy.' Ace said making me laugh.

'Thanks but I'll stay here for a while.' I said.

'Okay but turn that frown upside down.' Ace said and left. I wonder how Blaze's life been since I was out of the picture and what did Zeref teach him. I sighed and cried since I thought how Blaze felt seeing people he know die in front of him.

'It isn't that hard to be immortal.' Blaze said while sitting next to me.

'Yeah but don't you get lonely since the people you know are gone.' I said.

'Yeah that's why I got an immortal pup.' Blaze said.

'What?' I asked.

'A dog that lives forever but he's coming tomorrow since he likes to look around.' Blaze said making me smile.

'Why are you here, you said you didn't like me.' I said.

'Yeah, but still your my older sister.' Blaze said.

'You're older than me by default.' I said.

'Yeah but you were born first.' Blaze said making me smile.

'Thanks but shouldn't you be with Zeref?' I asked.

'No I need to train and beat him.' Blaze said.

'Okay but it is going to be a hard battle.' I said.

'Yes so I'm going to join Fairy Tail.' Blaze said smirking making me smile. He got his mark with a red outline with green inside and it was on his top right arm.

'Hey Blaze what age are you?' I asked.

'Around 200 but the way I look is 16.' Blaze said.

'So you're two years behind me, perfect.' I smirked making him angry. Then the doors open and the cutest thing I seen walked in, a puppy. He was brown, white, and black. He had brown and black ears, with an eye patch pattern connected to his right eye. He had brown eyes and a black nose, his tail was curled leading to his back. Near his neck were a brown spot, and two separate spots on his tail and near it. Finally a black color with a dog bone saying Oreo. I picked the buddle of cuteness and snuggled it.

'This dog is so cute!' I squealed.

'Hey... don't… kill… me.' Oreo said making me look at him.

'You talk too. Come on meet the Exceeds and Ace.' I said and left him with them.

'Cute isn't he?' Blaze asked.

'He's so cute and small and he's immortal?' I questioned.

'Yeah since 10 years ago and he never ages.' Blaze said.

'Was he born like that?' I asked.

'Yeah so the owner gave him to me since I live forever.' Blaze said making me happy he has a friend to have for forever.

'That's nice also have you ever loved somebody?' I asked.

'No because they die easily so no.' Blaze said and Nikki came to asked me something.

'Luna-chan I'm heading out on a mission, okay.' Nikki said.

'Okay, but bring Ace since he haven't been out in a while.' I said.

'Thanks and it's an easy job so I'm going to be gone for one day.' Nikki said and left to find Ace. I looked at Blaze who was madly blushing like crazy.

'You like her and she's 17 only one year older.' I said while smirking making him blushes redder and angry.

'I do not!' Blaze yelled at me making me smirk more.

'Whatever but she likes cute things.' I said smirking making him blush on his face and angrier.

'I'm leaving.' Blaze said.

'Where do you live?' I asked.

'I bought a small house in town.' Blaze said and left. I smiled and went to Mirajane to ask a favor.

**AUTHOR: Looks like Blaze joined Fairy Tail, let's hope Natsu and him fight. Also Oreo is based on my brother's dog so he is real. Also what favor is Luna going to ask Mirajane? Geehee. **


	8. Chapter 8

Luna P.O.V

'Hey Luna-chan.' Mirajane said.

'Hey I have a huge favor to ask.' I said.

'What is it?' Mirajane asked.

'I want to have a ball at Fairy Tail.' I said and Mirajane's eyes light up.

'That's wonderful; I will tell Master to do it.' Mirajane said.

'Thanks a lot Mirajane-san.' I said making her smile. Cobra and I went home, the next day we went to Fairy Tail. Then Master got all Fairy Tail members.

'Attention Fairy Tail, we will have a ball for all of Fairy Tail but you can bring one guest since it's a celebration. Also it is tomorrow.' Master said making me smile. All the women of Fairy Tail cheer while the men stayed silent.

'May I go to the ball with you?' Cobra asked making me smile.

'Yes you may.' I said and we both laughed. I went to the roof and saw Allen.

'Hey wolf girl.' Allen said.

'Hey who are you taking to the ball?' I asked.

'Nobody.' Allen said.

'That's sad but whatever.' I said.

'Yeah so I'm just going to enjoy the drinks.' Allen said and smirked.

'That's the spirit and I have to go pick a dress.' I said making Allen rolls his eyes but I let it go this time. The next night I got ready early to help Erza chose a dress. I wore a strapless purple dress that went to my knees, a black slash, black heels, my hair was straight to look nice, and a purple bow on the left side of my hair. Erza wore a long, strap blue dress with a red necklace and heels; plus her hair was down. We went to Lucy's since Wendy, Levy, Juvia, and she were getting ready there. Lucy wore a pink dress that went above her knees barely with one strap, and yellow flower patterns on her dress, and yellow flats; also her hair was with a yellow bow. Levy wore a black dress that went to her knees, a blue headband, blue straps, and blue flats. Wendy wore a red dress that went to her knees, black bow on her side with her straight hair, and black heels. Juvia wore a dark dress with water patterns colored light blue, light blow bow on the side of her hair, and light blue flats, and her hair was curly since it's her new improvement. We all walked to Fairy Tail since our guys were there except for Erza who only came for the cake, and I'm surprised Gray accepted Juvia's invitation. I saw Cobra in a black tux with red for the under shirt and a black tie. Mostly all the boys had the color of their dates but I have to say Wendy and Romeo were the cutest. Natsu and Lucy were dancing but Lucy got annoyed when Natsu stepped on her foot. Juvia dragged Gray to the dance floor, while Levy and Gajeel were talking. Wendy and Romeo were dancing and then Cobra got my hand and I blushed.

'Let's dance.' Cobra said making me smile.

'Okay I'll dance.' I said and we went on the dance floor and danced. Cobra was pretty good at dancing while I was good but not as much as him.

'Luna I love you.' Cobra whispered in my ear.

'I love you too.' I whispered in his ear. Then he went to get a drink and I saw Blaze, in a black tux with a green under making me smile.

'Hey Blaze.' I saw Nikki said and she grabbed his hand they danced making Blaze blush and making me smile. Then Allen came with a piece of cake.

'Oi! Wolf girl where's your date.' Allen said.

'Getting drinks and what's up with the cake?' I asked.

'I managed to get one while Erza wasn't looking.' Allen said and we saw Bickslow get kicked by Erza.

'MY CAKE!' Erza yelled making us scared.

'I see aren't you going to eat it?' I asked.

'Nah, you can I have it.' Allen said and blushed a little.

'Thanks Allen for the cake.' I said and I decided to reward him. I kissed him on the cheek and ate my cake. Allen was blushing a dark red all over his face and left making me smile and Cobra came.

'Here's your drink.' Cobra said giving it to me.

'Thanks what some cake?' I asked and he nodded then Mirajane came with a girl.

'Hey Luna met Lisanna, my little sister.' Mirajane said.

'Hi Lisanna.' I said making her smile.

'Hi Luna, do you know where Natsu is?' Lisanna asked and I pointed to the right and she left. I decided to dance with Cobra.

'Let's dance.' I said and Cobra grabbed my hand.

**AUTHOR: Hey I had a random idea don't judge me. Also don't steal Erza's cake. A Romeo and Wendy moment! Lisanna's back, I thought for fun but she's going to talk to Natsu! What's going to happen! Geehee. **


	9. Chapter 9

Lucy P.O.V

Natsu and I were enjoying cake and Lisanna came and I was shock. 'Lisanna you're back?' I asked and she nodded her head no.

'I'm here to get my boyfriend.' Lisanna said looking at Natsu but I got up and looked at her.

'Lisanna, I'm sorry but Natsu loves me.' I said making her surprise.

'Natsu why did you waste Lucy's heart like that. Now come on.' Lisanna said while smiling making Natsu grab my hand.

'Lisanna I love Lucy not you.' Natsu said making Lisanna look at me.

'Natsu you promised me to be your wife.' Lisanna said and cried, I tried to comfort her but she slapped my hand.

'Lisanna.' I said.

'It's your fault you must have poison him.' Lisanna said and ran off leaving my speechless. Then after 3 hours I was getting tired but still awake then the lights went off.

'Animal Soul: Tigress!' I heard Lisanna say but whispered and my stomach was hurting so much and I was getting dizzy.

'Die Lucy-chan die.' I heard Lisanna say and I went down and I felt blood coming out and the lights came on.

'Lucy!' I heard Natsu and Luna yell and I went out.

Natsu P.O.V

I was worried about Lucy because her stomach was a hole and she was bleeding heavily and Luna came to her side. 'Fairy Heal!' Luna yelled and Lucy slowly began to heal.

'Luna is she going to be fine?' I asked but Luna was silent and looked at me.

'Yes but she's going to be out for a while but I know who did it and they deserve to pay the price 10 times.' Luna said and stared at Lisanna.

'I didn't do it.' Lisanna said.

'Yes you did, I smell your scent on her blood and her stomach and you were the only one that didn't questioned the lights going out.' Luna said getting up.

'Mirajane she's scaring me, help.' Lisanna said but Mirajane was too scared to move and I saw the reason why. Luna was glowing black and red and I saw Blaze shock.

'What's wrong Blaze?' I asked.

'She's doing that move we're doom.' Blaze said and I was now scared.

'Death Magic: Demon of Death!' Luna screamed and it was glowing so bright. Then Luna appeared but she was different, her hair was black while her streak was red instead of purple. Her eyes were red and her outfit was a torn black dress with red to fill the tears. She had red demon wings and her nails were sharp and colored black.

'It's too late she's gone demon.' Blaze said.

'What do we do?' I asked.

'Nothing but the demon wants to destroy her enemy.' Blaze said and I felt sorry for Lisanna but I couldn't do anything.

'THIS YOUR SIN FOR HURTING MY FRIEND!' Luna yelled and she went straight to Lisanna.

'Help!' Lisanna screamed and Mirajane just turned her away and so did Elfman.

'This is your sin Lisanna.' Mirajane said while crying and Elfman just cried too.

'You are dumb people that don't protect me.' Lisanna said to her siblings making them shock and mad but they just watched.

'Death Orb of Demons.' Luna said and she summoned hundreds of red and black balls.

'Animal Soul: Wings!' Lisanna said and dodged them and sticked her tongue at Luna.

'You shouldn't do that,' Luna said and I saw the orbs chase Lisanna, 'unlike my father my orbs chase there enemy until they're dead.' Lisanna was scared and ran from them and she managed to destroy them.

'Natsu help me.' Lisanna said but I just stared at her and she cried.

'Death of a God.' Luna said and she formed a huge demon that looked like a devil and it had a necklace that Luna was holding.

'Natsu I love you and I did this so you can love me.' Lisanna said while smiling to me.

'You're a sick person and I hate you.' I said making her look at me.

'I sentence the God to eat her.' Luna said and let go of the beast.

'AAAAHHHH!' Lisanna screamed and the beast grabbed her and ate her and spit out her bones making all of Fairy Tail scream and some pee themselves.

'The God has eaten the sinner and it rest till the next one.' Luna said making me scared.

'Luna are you alright?' Blaze asked.

'Yes the sinner has died a death of a God.' Luna said with a dark voice.

'Hey what happened to Lisanna?' I asked.

'She's dead but she dies for the choices she made.' Luna said and her eyes started to turn purple and she fell down and went back to herself.

'She used too much magic to do that.' Blaze said while Cobra picked Luna up and I picked Lucy up and we went to the infirmary.

**AUTHOR: To be honest I don't hate Lisanna... that much. Well things are getting interesting, Luna got a new spell and Lisanna's died. What happens next?! Geehee. **


	10. Chapter 10

Luna P.O.V

I woke up and remembered what I did, I killed a person but they deserved it for almost killing Lucy. Cobra, Natsu, and Lucy were asleep so I sneaked out. I saw Mirajane looking at the stars crying so I walked to her.

'Mirajane I'm so sorry but I know you can't forgive me.' I said to her.

'It's okay but Lisanna had many sins.' Mirajane said.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'I anyone thought of Natsu as a boyfriend she tells them to stay away or kills them and so far 2 people died from her but she is a monster.' Mirajane said making me shock.

'I won't tell anyone but what about the Council?' I asked.

'I'll tell them she died from using all of her magic and it melts her body.' Mirajane said.

'Thanks Mirajane and I hope you had a great night.' I said.

'Yes I did, thank you Luna.' Mirajane said and I left to the roof. Blaze was on the roof looking at the sky.

'So you're awake.' Blaze said.

'Yeah or I'm sleep walking and talking.' I said making the both of us laugh.

'I'm surprise you mastered that move.' Blaze said to me while I was sat next to him.

'What do you mean?' I asked.

'When I tried that move I failed horribly and destroyed the town I loved.' Blaze said and shed a tear.

'Which town?' I asked.

'The city of the Night.' Blaze said making me shock, that was Zeref's kingdom.

'I'm sorry but have you mastered it yet?' I asked.

'No because I promised myself to never do that again to save lives.' Blaze said making me smile.

'That's nice but you have to master it sometime and don't worry I'll help you with a lot of training.' I said.

'Thanks Nee-san.' Blaze said and I left to Cobra. Cobra was barely waking up when I came in.

'Luna how long were you awake?' Cobra asked.

'A while Cobra but I'm glad you waited by my side.' I said. The next day I wore a purple tank top with a black dragon design, black skinny jeans, purple belt, purple shoes, and my hair curly again. I was bored to death and began to look at the job request since our money was running out and I found one and asked Mirajane to preserve it and she said yes. I decided to talk to Rogue since it's been a while. Rouge was drinking and talking to Fro making me smile.

'Hey Rouge.' I said sitting next to him.

'Hey Luna.' Rogue said.

'So how are you and Kagura?' I asked.

'Fine what about you and Cobra?' Rogue asked.

'Great and what about Fro?' I asked.

'Fro is fine.' Fro said making me smile.

'Hey Rogue why didn't you come to the ball?' I asked.

'I had a date with Kagura.' Rogue said.

'So how was it?' I asked.

'It was nice.' Rogue said.

'Okay Mr. Shadow Dragon Slayer I'm going.' I said and left. I was so bored and had nothing to do until I thought about the pool so I changed into a purple bikini with black star decorations. I jumped into the pool splashing Cobra making me laugh.

'Nice one Luna.' Cobra said.

'Thanks babe.' I said. The next day I was bored yet again. I was talking to Lucy when I became sleepy and I saw Lucy looking at me.

'Luna are you alright?' Lucy asked and she yawned. Then I fell off the chair and closed my eyes.

'Luna!' I heard Lucy yell.

Lucy P.O.V

I was shock as Luna fell of her chair and closed her eyes and I quickly went to her side. 'Luna wake up!' I yelled at her but she didn't wake up and Cobra came and went next to her. Then I was sleepy.

'Sleep magic.' Cobra said and fell to the ground and sleep, all of Fairy Tail went to sleep. I saw a figure take Luna but I couldn't do anything and I fell asleep.

**AUTHOR: Well... Luna has been taken! Who took Luna? Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. Also it is going to take a while to upload the next chapter since I'm thinking about stuff... Geehee. **


	11. Chapter 11

Luna P.O.V

When I woke up i was in a cell with my hands tied up. I wondered where I was, then a person came and I was shock to see who it was. It was Jellal, since Erza told me about him. 'Why I'm I here Jellal?' I asked making him laugh.

'I'm sorry but I'm not Jellal, I'm Mystogan.' He said making me freak out since Lucy told me that he was in Edolas.

'Why I'm in Edolas and I thought you destroyed Anima.' I said.

'I need a wizard for this job.' Mystogan said making me confuse.

'What is this special job for me?' I asked.

'I need you to go after someone.' Mystogan said making me laugh.

'Why me why don't you ask Erza Knightwalker?' I asked.

'She's can not leave the city and she's on duty.' Mystogan said.

'Can you let me out and we'll talk about this person who I have to catch.' I said.

'Fine.' Mystogan said. Then he opened the cell and untied my hands making me smile.

'So can I have something to eat since I'm starving.' I said and it was the truth. He led me to the dining room and we talked about this mission.

'Now the mission Ms. Wolf.' Mystogan said.

'Sure and what about my counterpart anyway. Where is she?' I asked.

'That's why I brought you here, your counterpart Luna Fox... died from the person you have to capture.' Mystogan said making me drop me fork and look at him. I started to cry since a part of me died here.

'Who do I have to capture.' I said in a dark voice.

'His name is... Cobra Poison.' Mystogan said and my heart dropped. Cobra's counterpart killed me and I knew it wasn't Cobra the one I loved so I stood up.

'Where is his location?' I asked.

**AUTHOR: Well you guys didn't see that coming did you? Well will Luna kill Cobra's counterpart or not. Why did Cobra Poison kill Luna Fox. As you can see I suck at making last names. Sorry for the short chapter next one's going to be long. Geehee. **


	12. Chapter 12

Luna P.O.V

'You need this to activate your magic.' Mystogan said giving me X-Balls and I ate it.

'So where is his location?' I asked again losing my temper.

'He is north of here and it's going to be a long walk so go to Fairy Tail and get supplies for your journey.' Mystogan said.

'Thank you Mystogan and I hope they are please to see "Luna" again.' I said and left the castle and walked around the city. I couldn't find the guild from this world until someone grabbed me. I was shock who grabbed me it was Cana's counterpart who was shock to see me. She was so much elegant than Earthland Cana.

'Luna we thought you had died from that blow.' Edolas Cana said while crying and making me feel guilty. She was crying and I comfort her, I had to tell her the truth but I would regret it but I had to.

'I'm so sorry Cana but I'm Earthland Luna. I came here to take revenge for my Edolas counterpart.' I said making Edolas Cana look at me and hug me.

'Thank you, Edolas Luna would have been happy.' Edolas Cana said making me smile.

'Cana-chan can you take me to the guild so I can prepare and tell me about my counterpart.' I said smiling to her and she nodded.

'Your counterpart was the nicest and most polite person I ever met. She was full of life and helped Natsu out and stand her ground to Lucy. She was so brave and polite to everyone and who's didn't like her she just tried harder and eventually became friends. She wore dresses and skirts and every guy wanted to date her but she would always say no since she said there was no time for love. Also she loved foxes just like her name Luna Fox.' Edolas Cana said making me smile.

'Well were almost alike except I have a boyfriend, I can me mean to people,I'm rarely wear skirt or dresses, and I love wolves but foxes are cute too.' I said making Cana smile.

'Well let's hope she is in a better place.' Edolas Cana said.

'Sorry to ask but how did she die.' I said.

'She died from Cobra, we were sent to trade some weapons to Cobra from Rogue, one of the captains here, the weapons weren't to Cobra's liking since there was no ammo. He said that somebody took them and Luna tried to reason with him. In the end Cobra was mad and didn't think and shot Luna in the stomach without warning. She died in my arms and her last words were "Don't cry everything going to be fine. I'm going to be fine and let me go. Tell everyone I loved them and I will always be by there side." The whole guild cried for Luna and hoped to get revenge for her.' Edolas Cana said making us both cry.

'I'm getting revenge for her since nobody mess with Fairy Tail.' I said making Cana smile. Then we saw the guild and we entered and everyone looked at me. Edolas Natsu hugged me making me hug him back.

'Luna you're back.' He said making me smile.

'I'm so sorry everyone, I'm Earthland Luna. I'm here to get revenge on the person who destroyed my family.' I said making Edolas Fairy Tail cheer while Edolas Natsu let go of me blushing making me laugh. Edolas Lucy came to next to me.

'I'm glad that we all got to see "Luna" again, her smile, and laugh.' Lucy said shedding a tear.

'I'm glad too, I'm here to get some supplies for my journey.' I said and Lucy gave me supplies like a backpack, food, tent, and a sleeping bag.

'Is that all you need?' Edolas Mirajane asked.

'I need new clothes since mine's is dirty.' I said and Mirajane gave me new clothes. I wore a purple bikini top with a black flower design, black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and purple shoes. The boys looked at me drooling making me angry but I had to be nice.

'I hope you like it since that's all we have.' Edolas Cana said making me smile.

'It's fine and one question why were you guys trading weapons anyway?' I asked.

'Cobra was supposed to make them less hurtful but he had another idea.' Edolas Lucy said.

'He is a monster for doing it.' Edolas Levy said making me frown.

'I'm getting revenge for all of us.' I said making Edolas Fairy Tail cheer. I waved good-bye to Edolas Fairy Tail one last time and they cried to see me go. I cried too and headed towards my journey to fight Cobra of Edolas.

**AUTHOR: Luna met Edolas Fairy Tail and now she goes to fight Cobra of Edolas. I have to admit that chapter was sad. Geehee. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Meanwhile In Earthland...**

Lucy P.O.V

We woke up and Luna wasn't here. 'Luna?' I wondered and I saw Cobra get on his feet and had an angry look on his face making me scared.

'Who took Luna?' Cobra said with an angry voice making me crawl to Natsu and he hugged me. Cobra and Natsu sniffed the air and both were so confused.

'I can't sniff out her scent.' Natsu said making Cobra nod his head.

'Well then where is she?' Erza asked and Nikki stiffened.

'I can't sense her on this Earth.' Nikki said making me confuse.

'What do you mean?' Gray asked.

'She's not on this Earth, she's like in a different world or something.' Nikki said making me shock.

'Could it be...' I said.

'Mystogan...' Erza said.

'Took Luna to...' Gray said.

'Edolas!' Natsu yelled. Cobra looked confused towards towards us.

'Edolas is a place where is everything is different like Natsu here is brave, while the other one is a coward.' Gray said making Natsu annoyed.

'How do we get there.' Cobra said annoyed towards us.

'We can't only Mystogan can but we thought he destroyed Anima.' Erza said making Cobra drop to the floor on his knees and hands.

'Damn it... What about Luna.' Cobra said.

'In Edolas, there is no magic there so she can't be hurt.' Gray said.

'Except for the monsters.' Natsu said making me hit him and him complaining.

'Why don't you guys shut up, you are starting to act like an old married couple.' Gray said making us both mad. Then Natsu and him started to fight.

'It's okay Cobra, my daughter has two powerful magic. She will be fine.' Master Mavis said making the whole guild smile.

'But still you never know.' Cobra said in a whisper.

'And she can't activate her magic without those red ball thingies.' Natsu said while he punched Gray in the face.

'It's okay, Luna can handle herself with or without magic. She is strong and very smart, she can be a hassle but she can handle anything that the world throws.' Mavis said making the whole guild smile and with less worry.

'If she's not here by tomorrow night, I'm making my own way to Edolas.' Cobra said and left the guild with Ace behind him.

'Oi! Let's go get some sleep Luce.' Natsu said making me smile. I couldn't sleep since I knew Luna was in Edolas for some reason and I hope she came back.

**AUTHOR: That's what happened while Luna was talking to Mystogan and visiting Edolas Fairy Tail. What does Luna face in Edolas? Will she met Edolas Cobra and get rid of him or something else? Sorry for a short chapter :( Geehee. **


	14. Chapter 14

Luna P.O.V

I was halfway there but I decided to rest since my feet were killing me. I just sat down, there was no life just a huge desert with a few trees, just great. I thought about my Edolas self, I knew she had brown hair and a purple streak like me; I needed a disguise so Edolas Cobra won't know me and so I can easily get in. I sighed since I had nothing to die my hair until it struck me, Zeref died my hair and he asked if I wanted it to be the same even tho he had no dyes on him; he's a genius. I stood up and did the spell, the one he never used on me.

'Death Pillar!' I yelled and I knew it was the right one. I grabbed a piece of my hair and it was midnight black just like Zeref's. I never knew that midnight black looked good on me, but I didn't understand why I still had my purple streak. I wonder if I was born with it but I saw no proof since Zeref has black hair while Mavis had blonde. I sighed and I continued to walk, I hated to and I saw a huge monster and smirked. I got out my katana and sliced it into tow and it's blood spilled while I continued to walk, and I saw the animals eat making me a little sick but I continued. It was night when I reached the small town and I couldn't find that house that Edolas Wendy told me about before I left. I sighed and decided to walk instead of sleep but found nothing making me sad. I went to a hill outside of town and decided to eat the food Edolas Fairy Tail gave me. I gobbled it down and it was nice, I wonder if Natsu would it the rest behind my back, the thought made me laugh. I missed Fairy Tail while I was in Edolas, I missed my Cobra and Ace. Wait I never asked about Ace here, maybe after this mission I would ask and leave something here so they can remember me. I sighed and knew it would create more sorrow towards them. I set up my tent and sleep, the next morning I packed everything and I went back to town. The town was full of life and children paying each other making me smile. I decided to ask someone where was Cobra. I saw a old man in a rocking chair so I decided to ask him.

'Hello Missy, are you new here?' The old man asked.

'Yes, and I'm looking for someone.' I said.

'Who might that be?' The old man asked.

'His name is Cobra.' I said making the old man shock.

'You don't want to mess with him. He doesn't like new people in his town.' The old man said.

'But I have something for him.' I lied.

'Well he lives in the edge of town.' The old man said.

'Thank you.' I said and left. It took a while to go there but as Edolas Wendy said it was a huge mansion. I hated it already I knock on the door since I hate to go in sneaky mode like Natsu. The person who answered was the devil himself, Edolas Cobra.

'What do you want?' He asked with a harsh voice making me hate him more. He wore the outfit that my Cobra usual wore until I hide it.

'Just wondering who was the dude that lived in this mansion.' I said making Edolas Cobra roll his eyes.

'Whatever just get out if here runt.' He said and smirked.

'Wolf Magic: Create.' I said making a huge sand wolf which dragged Edolas Cobra out of his house.

'What kind of freak are you?!' He yelled making me laugh.

'The one you killed.' I said in a dark voice.

'Luna Fox...' I whispered.

'Yeah... I'm her Earthland counterpart. I'm here to get you but Mystogan said nothing about bringing you alive.' I said making Edolas Cobra shiver.

'I didn't mean to kill her.' Edolas Cobra said making me laugh.

'You're kidding... Why did you kill her. She was just trying to reason with you about the weapons until you killed her. She was a danger she was a sweet person who everybody loved but you took her away from us.' I said.

'I didn't mean to.' He said making me turn around to face him while the sand wolf hold him.

'You are lying, Edolas Fairy Tail saw you shot her without a reason.' I said in his face.

'I didn't mean to.' I said again making me angry.

'You killed her, you have no reason to live on with that sin.' I said.

'I loved her!' He yelled to me making me shock.

'Why did you kill her then!' I yelled in his face.

'She... choose Rogue.' Edolas Cobra said making me shock.

'You loved her while she loved another... you were angry while she left you there without an answer. When was her decision before or after this mission?' I asked.

'It was 2 weeks before and she came but my emotions got the better of me. I was angry when I saw the ring on her finger.' H said making me shock.

'But Edolas Cana said that she said there was no time for love. She kept it a secret from her guild while you two were the ones that knew. She put the ring somewhere else while she was in the guild but she had it at the one mission.' I said.

'To show me and invite me to the wedding.' Edolas Cobra said.

'Well why did you shot her. That's all I don't understand.' I said.

'I was jealous that Rogue got the girl of my dreams. I couldn't love another girl like Luna Fox. She was special while the others weren't, she was the only one that made me smile. Rogue took her away from me so I couldn't live it.' Edolas Cobra said making me angry.

'So you decided no one could have her.' I said and I slapped him.

'I deserve it.' Edolas Cobra said and we continued to go. It was sunset since I rode on the sand wolf which was faster making me feel stupid for not doing it early. I went to the castle and made the sand wolf turn back to sand while I dragged Edolas Cobra to Mystogan.

'You're back.' Mystogan said making me smile.

'Yes and I brought him alive. Be lucky I didn't kill him.' I said.

'Thank you and do you wish to be return now?' Mystogan said while the guards took Edolas Cobra away.

'What are you going to do with him?' I asked.

'He will be in the dungeon for his life.' Mystogan said.

'One more thing, can you take me to Luna Fox's grave.' I said making Mystogan smile.

**AUTHOR: More history about Luna Fox. Why did Luna Fox chose Rouge? Why does Luna Wolf want to see her counterpart's grave? Geehee. **


	15. Chapter 15

Luna P.O.V

Mystogan led mt to my counterpart's grave which was bigger than the others. I looked at it and smiled and I had an idea but I needed Mystogan's approval to do it. 'Mystogan can I ask a favor.' I said.

'Yes, since you caught Edolas Cobra.' Mystogan said.

'Can you dig up my counterpart's grave?' I asked making Mystogan shock.

'I can't do that, you need Edolas Rogue permission to do that.' Mystogan said making me angry.

'No I want it to be a surprise for him so pleas dig it up.' I said making Mystogan nod since I have powerful magic.

'As you wish Ms. Wolf.' Mystogan said and got workers to dig it up. I looked at my counterpart's dead body, she still looked perfect making my smile since I knew it would work.

'Thank you Mystogan. I have a spell to bring her back but it's going to waste all of my magic so I'm going to pass out so pleas catch me when I fall.

'What do you mean? That's impossible to bring the dead to the living.' Mystogan said.

'She is not dead, I'm going to bring her back like a second chance of life.' I said smiling.

'Doesn't that kill you?' He asked.

'No it won't. I knew from the start that this magic can give a person a second chance ever since I learned it... Fairy Magic.' I said smiling.

'You are your mother's child.' Mystogan said making me surprise.

'Thank you and I see you knew my mother.' I said.

'I studied about her in Earthland.

'Thank you for that. I might as well start before her skin is gone.' I said.

'Fairy Magic: Fairy of Light!' I yelled and I started to glow a bright gold. When i looked down, I had to admit it was cute. My hair was blonde like my mother's but I had my green streak this time. I wore a gold dress that went to my knees with a white slash, a white bow on the side of my head, long curly hair, no shoes, and silver wings. I looked like a fairy making me smile and Mystogan smile too.

'You look like your mother in this form.' Mystogan said.

'Thank you.' I said.

'You can perform the spell. Also your eyes are green too.' Mystogan said making me smile. I looked at my counterpart and performed the spell.

'Fairy Magic: The Goddess of Life!' I yelled and a goddess like creature came and smiled at me.

'What do you want master?' She asked making me smile.

'I want a second chance for that person.' I said and pointed to my counterpart.

'As you wish, Ms. Luna.' She said and went down. She grabbed a glass bottle and dripped down a gold liquid into my counterpart's mouth.

'I'm done master.' She said and disappeared. I floated to the ground and returned to normal but I had no strength to stand. I fell down and Mystogan caught me making me smile.

'You are a angel.' Mystogan said making me smile and I passed out in his arms.

Mystogan P.O.V

She fainted in my arms and I set her down by a tree that was near the Luna Fox's grave. I walked to Luna Fox's grave and I was shock to see her. She was coughing getting her breath again and looking at me.

'Mystogan where I'm I?' She asked while I was helping her out.

'You don't remember what happen?' I asked.

'Yes I do, but I was in heaven and now I'm back here.' Luna Fox said.

'Yes you were, but an angel gave you a second chance.' I said making her smile.

'I wish I saw him or her.' Luna Fox said.

'Your wish is granted she's behind that tree but she is resting using all her magic up.' I said.

'Magic?' Luna Fox questioned. I walked her to the tree and she was so shock to see herself.

'It's your Earthland self that gave you a second chance since she knew people miss you.' I said making Luna Fox cry.

'She is an angel, when is she going to wake up?' Luna Fox said.

Luna P.O.V

I started to open my eyes and I saw my Edolas self and Mystogan. My Edolas self was crying and hugged me making me hug her back. 'Thank you so much.' She said crying.

'Hey I knew people missed you and you didn't deserve to die the way you did. Don' worry about Cobra he's going to repay his sin too.' I said making Luna Fox smile.

'Mystogan can I visit him form time to time?' Edolas me said making Mystogan nod.

'Well I should head home.' I said.

'Can you stay so we can surprise my guild.' Edolas me said making me smile. We went to the guild and everyone hugged Edolas me and cried to see her back. They thanked my a hundred times for bringing her back. We had a party for the return, after an hour I got my Edolas me to ask a few questions.

'Did you tell everyone about you and Rogue?' I asked.

'Yes and we are we out here?' She asked.

'Two questions: Why did you choose Rogue and where is Ace, Nikki, Allen, and Blaze?' I asked and she smiled.

'Well Rogue and me were childhood friends while Cobra and me barely meet a year ago,' She said and I knew that here switched the roles of Cobra and Rogue here from mine, 'Also Nikki, Allen, and Blaze are on a job but I'm excited to see them again and surprise them that I'm alive. Also I don't know who is Ace. We have no pets here but those scary monsters that fly.' I smiled at that news but I questioned about that Ace thing where was Ace here or could he be from Edolas. I pushed that out from my mind. I went to the castle and Mystogan opened the portal.

'Thanks for the trip Mystogan. And destroy this thing before I do.' I said and Mystogan nodded. I wen threw it and it took a while and I ended up falling. I fell on one of the tables of my guild.

'Luna!' They screamed and hugged me too death. My Cobra was happy and hugged me while Ace licked my face. Rogue hugged me but I had another thought could Rogue be jealous and kill me but I knew he cared about me so much. Fairy Tail threw me a party making me smile but I was happy that I was back home in Earthland. I hope Edolas me is having a great time back home too. I sighed and enjoy the party.

**AUTHOR: Well that ends the Edolas thing. Will Rogue kill Luna in Earthland? Who knows? Where is Ace really from? Reminder I don't own Fairy Tail but my Ocs. Geehee. **


	16. Chapter 16

Lucy P.O.V

Things were returning back to normal and Luna was happy. She told us about Edolas and said what happened to her there and her new friends there. I was happy she got to go on a journey there and see the Edolas us. Cobra and Rogue didn't talk to each other since she told us the story. Natsu was fighting Gray, while Erza watched and ate some strawberry cake. I sighed as two fought, those two never learn I swear. I walked over to Luna and Levy who were talking.

'Hey you two.' I said making them smile.

'Hey Lu-chan.' They said making me smile.

'So, I'm bored.' I said.

'Same here.' Levy said.

'Oi! You two reminded me to do something.' Luna said and ran off somewhere.

Luna P.O.V

I ran to where Ace likes to hang out, he was at the pool in his human self relaxing. I sighed since I'm that used to seeing him as a human. I walked next to him while he was getting out of the pool.

'Hey Luna, when are you going to dye your hair back?' Ace asked and I totally forgot I had it black.

'Tomorrow. I have a question.' I said.

'Tell it then.' Ace said.

'Where did you come from?' I asked.

'Um...' Ace said and dried himself while in his human self.

'Tell me, I'm your owner.' I said.

'Fine, I came from Edolas.' Ace said making me shock.

'I thought only Exceeds came from Edolas.' I said.

'It's hard to explain. Well I was born here but I got taken by my mother. They wanted to defeat the Exceeds so they experiment on me with magic crystals. That's how I'm a werewolf how people say it but backwards. I escape there and was back Earthland in a pet center where your adoptive parents got me and now your my owner.' Ace explained making me shock but I hugged him.

'I'm glad I got you.' I said making Ace smile.

'Thanks Luna.' Ace said.

'Can you please turn back to your wolf self it's kind of awkward.' I said and Ace turned to his wolf self.

'I'm glad I can tell someone about my history.' Ace said.

'Where is your mother anyway?' I asked.

'Well since I'm old she would have left me for myself so I'm not sad.' Ace said.

'Good because I'm your mother now.' I said making Ace lick my face and me laughing.

'Can you please dye your hair back.' Ace pleaded and I nodded. It took a while but I got my brown hair back while the purple streak stayed the same.

'Man, I missed my brown hair.' I said to Ace who nodded yes. Cobra and Rogue didn't talk as much but I knew those two had to before I make them.

**AUTHOR: Well we know Ace's history. Will Cobra or Rogue talk to each other? Anyway I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. Geehee. Sorry for a short chapter :( and the mistakes from last chapter. **


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy P.O.V

I was so bored the next day so I decided why not go to the pool. Turns out everybody had the same idea; Luna jumped off the roof and made a huge mess and soaked me. 'Lu-chan did you see that!' Luna yelled to me.

'Yes and you soaked me!' I yelled to her making her give me a thumbs up. I jumped in and I'm glad Natsu and Gray aren't fighting this time; Erza didn't come in but instead ate some cake.

'Oi! Luce come here.' Natsu said and I swam towards him.

'What do you want?' I asked and all of a sudden he went under and put me on his shoulders.

'How's the view Lucy?' Natsu asked.

'Put me down!' I yelled making him laugh.

'No Luce.' Natsu said making me angry and I see, Luna and Cobra do the same thing making us all laugh.

'Hey I wanted to test it out.' Luna said making me laugh.

'Luce your getting heavy.' Natsu said making me angry. He took me off and floated in the pool and Cobra left to get a drink.

'Lu-chan, I'm going to play some cards with Gajeel.' Luna said making me shock.

'You and him are playing cards?' I asked.

'Yeah, since he said he was better than me.' Luna said.

'Where are you guys playing at?' I asked.

'In the cellar.' Luna said.

'Can I come?' I asked.

'Sure.' Luna said. The whole game was those two shouting and telling the other one they cheated or hide their cards. The two of them didn't fight physically just shouted but I'm glad they didn't fight with magic or they would have destroyed this place.

'You f*cking cheater!' Luna said.

'Your the one that f*cking kept that card in your *ss pocket!' Gajeel yelled. They kept cursing at each other and I learned never to play cards with them ever.

'You're a b*tch!' Gajeel yelled.

'You're an *sshole!' Luna yelled. I couldn't believe the guild couldn't hear this fight because I swear I thought the whole town would hear.

'F*cking cheater!' Gajeel yelled.

'*sshole you cheated!' Luna yelled. Then Luna when up stairs because I could see she had enough and so did Gajeel. I decided to go see Luna who was angry.

'Luna are you okay?' I asked.

'Yeah, it's just I wanted to be friends with Gajeel since everybody here is my friend except him.' Luna said.

'It's okay, only Levy can get to him but he just needs some time.' I said and Luna smiled.

'Thanks Lu-chan.' Luna said and hugged me. I had to admit today was another fun day, and I went to my house and Natsu and Happy were there.

'Get out of my house!' I yelled to them and they ended up sleeping here making me mad.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well that was a pool day in Fairy Tail. Will Gajeel and Luna ever be friends? Next chapter is probably be more action-pack then this one. Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail. I just own my Ocs. **

**ONE MORE THING: I'm thinking of making an other story but not Fairy Tail... Teen Titans. It's going to take a while to upload since I still have this story. I hope you guys read that too. **


	18. Chapter 18

Luna P.O.V

The guild decided to throw another party but Master asked my a favor this time. 'Luna can you order 40 boxes of pizza with Gajeel.' He said and I nodded my head yes. Gajeel and me went to the place and we both carried 20 boxes each. We really didn't talk to each other.

'So Gajeel how are you and Levy?' I asked breaking the silence.

'Fine you and Cobra?' He asked.

'Great.' I said and we reached it to the guild and we the party was great. The next day I decided to wear the thing from Edolas and I remember I left my clothes there, just great. I wore the purple bikini top with a black flower design, black skinny jeans with a purple belt, and purple shoes. Cobra had a nose bleed from it making me laugh my *ss off. I was bored yet again and I heard Master call my name.

'Luna I have a job for you.' Master said and I looked at it 900,000 jewels to take care of a monster.

'Great well I better get going.' I said but Master stopped me.

'It says Gajeel and you.' Master said making me frown. We walked there and took care of the monster easily. I sighed as we walked back to our town. Gajeel was quiet which kind of scared of me. We continued to walk until the ground began to shake and I knew only one person who could do that. I turned around and saw Dai and Terra this time with him. Terra was in the female Rune Knight outfit and she was human too.

'What do you want?' I asked him coldly.

'Babe, the council wants to talk to you.' Dai said.

'I'm not yours and I'm not going with you.' I said harshly.

'Luna-chan the council will use force so please come with us.' Terra said and she was serious.

'Wolf girl won't be going with you.' Gajeel said.

'Man Luna how many guys do I have to compete to get you?' Dai said making Gajeel and me mad.

'Gajeel already has a girlfriend!' I yelled.

'I don't like Wolf girl!' Gajeel yelled.

'That's great now come Luna we have to go.' Dai said and grabbed my hand making me slap him.

'Fine, Terra can you do it now.' Dai said and Terra smiled. Gajeel went down and sleep! She was using sleep magic, I was tired but that would take more since I knew about it now. I went on my knees and hands trying to stay awake but it was too much and I went down.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Sorry for updating late, I had to update my other story. So why does the council want Luna? Will the rest come to her rescue? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. Plus sorry for a short chapter. **


	19. Chapter 19

Lucy P.O.V

Gajeel came in here out of breath; Levy came next to his side. 'Where's Luna?' I asked.

'The Magic Council took her. Terra used sleep magic on us and that's the last thing I knew and Dai was there.' Gajeel said and I saw Cobra punch a hole in the wall. Then Master Mavis came and sat on one of the tables.

'We need to save her!' Natsu yell making Erza mad.

'Remember last time you did that it turned out I wasn't going to be punished.' Erza said.

'Yeah but you never know what the council will do.' Gray said.

'Who knows what will happen.' I said.

'Yeah but still Luna is with those two.' Cobra said.

'My children, I sense something for Luna and she needs to do it herself.' Master Mavis said making Fairy Tail wonder what lies for Luna.

Luna P.O.V

I woke up in a cell with my hands cuffed and I saw Dai outside probably waiting for me. I looked at him and he opened the cell. 'Why I'm here.' I said annoyed. He just smirked as he undid my cuffs. He made me follow him into a elegant room and I saw the head of the 2nd seat, Org. I respect him since I heard rumors that he respects Fairy Tail. I sit down in the seat in front of him while he was drinking tea with cookies on the side and he only had one eye open. I sit down and he looks at me.

'Luna Wolf... daughter of the dark wizard Zeref and Fairy Tail's first guild master Mavis.' Org said.

'Yes.' I said.

'You are a Fairy Tail member. You are special to have two powerful parents. Odd how they're different but how the saying goes opposites attract.' Org said.

'Yes it is true.' I said.

'With power like that you can be one of the Ten Wizard Saints. Maybe your friend Erza too.' Org said making me surprise.

'But I'm not a S-class wizard in Fairy Tail.' I said making him surprise.

'I thought for someone as powerful as you Fairy Tail will give you that rank.' Org said.

'Well I don't know about that.' I said and he stood up.

'I heard you murder one of your one.' Org said making me scared.

'She tried to kill one of my friends and she left the guild a long time ago. Also she murder two other people before this.' I said while standing up.

'I know. I just wanted to see your reaction to it.' Org said making me shock.

'Well what about the Ten Saints.' I said.

'I want you to become one as soon as one retires or dies for some reason.' Org said making me surprise.

'I'll be honor.' I said making him smile.

'That's all I wanted to ask. Dai take her home.' Org yelled the last part. Then I came back to the guild and everyone was so worried.

'Luna why did they want you?' Erza asked.

'They wanted me because they wanted me to become one of the Ten Wizard Saints as soon as one retires or dies.' I said making Fairy Tail shock.

'Fight me!' Natsu said making me frown.

'Also Erza they wanted you to become one too.' I said making Erza shock.

'Erza fight me too!' Natsu yelled making Erza hit him on the head. I smiled as everybody fought with each other except the girls. I laughed as soon as Natsu and Gray got owned by Erza.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well Luna and Erza are going to become one of the Ten Wizards Saints. Natsu and Gray got owned! See you next chapter. Geehee. **

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. Leave a review please! **


	20. Chapter 20

**ONE YEAR LATER... January, 18th, X793 **

Natsu P.O.V

It's been a year, we had a lot of missions; today Gramps wanted to ask us a favor. Luna ended up as a S-Class wizard but she hardly goes on S-Class missions; plus Cobra doesn't have to be a pool boy anymore. I sighed as I walked into Gramps office with Lucy, Happy, Cobra, Ace, and Luna; we all sat down in the chairs and waited for our mission.

'This mission needs is to track down the guild Nightmare Lives. It's where Dai and Terra came from so it will not be that easy but there are 3 members this time. The leader is Tony, we still don't know what his magic is or what he looks like. There is two more, both are girls their name is Dakota and Jade, again we know nothing.' Gramps said making me angry.

'How are we suppose to track them!' I yelled making Lucy hit me in the head.

'We know the guild mark.' He said and showed us a black skull with a black string or something around it. I wonder why I haven't heard about them.

'Master are they a new guild?' Luna asked.

'Yes and have been causing trouble probably to get to Dai and Terra's level.' Gramps said.

'Okay, where is it?' Lucy asked.

'That's the part it is near Luna's ruins. I don't want them to hurt it so Luna will guard it with Ace while you three go find the guild.' Gramps said making me mad.

'If Luna is near that they could easily get to her and kill her on the spot!' I yelled making Gramps think for a bit.

'I forgot that.' Gramps said.

'Master I will protect the ruins; I have Ace with me and he's been strengthening his magic.' Luna said.

'Gramps they will kill her.' I said making Lucy hold my hand.

'It's okay Natsu, Luna can handle herself.' Lucy whispered in my ear. We agreed to the mission, but we had to pack everyone went to pack their stuff. Lucy wore her original traveling outfit, Luna wore her Edolas outfit, Cobra somehow got his old outfit back. We went on the train but I was sick and Lucy was petting my hair trying to calm me down. Then Luna smirked and hit me in my stomach like Erza does making me faint on Lucy's lap; last thing I heard was laughing.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Well here you goes guys; sorry for the wait I was updating my other story.** **What is this new guild Nightmare Lives? Why are they near the ruins? Is Luna going to be okay? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but I own my OCs. Leave a review! Also sorry for a short chapter; I promise to make the next one longer! **


	21. Chapter 21

Luna P.O.V

I was laughing at Natsu as he went down and fainted on Lucy's lap. 'Erza was right he needs a good punch.' I said while Cobra and Lucy was stared at my worrying. I read their mind and they both said "_What did Erza teach her?"_ I giggles making them more worried. We finally got to our destination and we went to the hotel in this village. Lucy and me shared a room while the boys all shared a room too making them grumpy. I hated this place to be honest, I remember the nightmare I had here and it came true. I wonder if Blaze is connected to the ruins too like me; Blaze and Nikki were like best friends now and always going on mission making me happy for him. I didn't want to go out of the hotel since every time I got out something bad happens. I had nothing to do here, it was night actually but I couldn't sleep. I sighed I decided to have a nice hot bath; after an hour spent I was still bored too death. I looked at the ceiling and wished something excited to happen but I wanted to go outside but bad things will happen. I sighed and felt the outside taunting me; I'm mostly an outside person then a indoor person. I opened the window and felt the breeze on my face making me happy. I still had my Edolas outfit on me with a black jacket too that went to my hips. I went back to my bed and I couldn't help it and ran to the window and jumped out landing on my feet. I loved the outside so much; it sometimes got the better of me which I hated. I sniffed the cold air, it smelled like apples out here making me happy. I looked back at the opened window on the 2nd floor of the hotel and giggled to myself; Lucy won't mind being cold tonight. I walked around town, everything was quiet making me suspicious. I heard a scream for a girl and I ran fast to it. I saw this guy who was holding a girl by her wrist.

'Hey you let go of her!' I yelled as I walked up to him. He had black, messy, long hair with red tips at the end; a red shirt with a black tie, black skinny jeans, red shoes, and brown eyes; plus he was taller than me. He let go of the girl and she ran off.

'What do you want cutie.' He said making me barf in my mouth.

'That's all I wanted I'm leaving weirdo.' I said as I walked away. He grabbed my wrist; bad move.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled and a huge wolves came to my side and let go of me smirking?

'I see you are from Fairy Tail.' He said smirking.

'I see you are from Nightmare Lives.' I said smirking.

'Tony is my name Ms. Wolf.' He said.

'I see you know my name.' I said making him smirk.

'Yes, and your history... mother is Master Mavis while father is Zeref.' He said.

'You have been studying.' I said.

'Yes what about you?' He asked.

'Nah I like to beat up people and learned about them later.' I said making him laugh.

'Well I got to go Ms. Wolf.' Tony said making my angry.

'Hey what about fighting don't understand!' I yelled while he laughed.

'Nah I like to have my team before beating people.' Tony said; was he mocking me! I sighed angrily and went back to the hotel then chase him and get capture. I got back and saw an angry Lucy shivering. She nagged me telling me to not run off alone and to at least close the window. I smiled knowing she cares but something about that Tony guy ticks me off. When Lucy finished I finally went to bed; the next day I was ticked off that Natsu stole my food, I hit him hard in his head leaving a bump. We split off and went to our locations; Ace and me finally got to our location and laid on the grass looking at the clouds. Then I saw a figure in the bushes lurking, I ran to the figure and turned out to be a little girl.

'Who are you?' I asked coldly.

'I'm so sorry.' She whispered I kind felt she was like one of Lucy's Spirit: Aries. She was Wendy's height; she had a blue dress that went to her knees with a black flower pattern at the end, she had long, black hair that was wavy and it went to her hips, eyes were weird hazel kind of greenish blue, and she had a tan. She looked cute and wonder why she was here.

'So why are you here in this dark spooky forest?' I asked.

'I was with my sister and I lost her.' She said and started to cry making me guilty.

'Well why don't you stay with me?' I asked her and she nodded hugging me. She was so cute to me and those eyes were unique.

'Miss what is your name?' She asked.

'Luna, what is your name?' I asked.

'Dakota.' She whispered and I hated myself now. I couldn't believe this fragile thing was bad and her sister is Jade making me wonder where was Tony. Plus Ace was in front of the ruins looking at us confuse.

'Miss Luna I'm scared.' She said holding me tighter. I wonder is that how she gets to people and tricks me; I now regret thinking about that. I sighed and wonder what magic she has.

'Hey do you have magic skills?' I asked.

'Yes: Human Possession; Figure Eyes; and Seith Magic.' She whispered making me think she was a little Bickslow.

'Are you from a guild. And if you are where is your guild mark?' I asked and she blushed.

'Yes and here it is.' She said and stick her tongue out and totally freaked me out; she was a little Bickslow and her guild mark was black too! Wait where was her dolls that you need for that magic? I sighed and I heard somebody; I knew trouble was coming.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Cliff hanger! So we learn what Dakota and Tony look like but what about Jade? Why does Dakota almost act like Bickslow? How are the rest doing? Geehee. **

**REMINDER: I don't won Fairy Tail but my OCs!**

**ONE MORE THING: Dakota was created by my special friend: Lillian! She doesn't have an account by the way... BYE! **


	22. Chapter 22

Natsu P.O.V

Luna ran off to her location but I felt something bad going there. I sighed as we walked around the town but found nothing making us kind of annoyed. 'Hey why don't we check the forest?' Lucy asked making Cobra and me nod yes. We walk around and I heard a voice around there and I ran to it making Lucy and Cobra follow me. I found a guy but he didn't look important and he was humming to himself on the ground.

'Hey who are you?' Cobra asked.

'The name is Tony and you are Cobra, Natsu, and Lucy right?' He asked.

'Hey how do you know us?' I asked him.

'I study my enemies. I have to say, your friend Luna has great curves.' He said smirking. Cobra got really mad at that comment.

'Why don't you fight us?' Cobra said angrily.

'Sure but first... Lucy your ugly.' Tony said and I was mad as h*ll for that comment.

'I dare you say that again.' I said angrily.

'Oh magic well I did learn from the best... Totomaru. I can control fire so it's going to be hard for you?' He asked me making me laugh.

'I beat that chump so this is going to be easy.' I said smirking.

'It'll be hard you are against the leader of Death.' Tony said.

'You're called Death?' Lucy questioned.

'Yes st*pid blonde.' He said.

'Hey let's fight!' I yelled and he smiled.

'Sure.' He said.

'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!' I yelled but he used that magic and my fire punched me.

'Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!' Cobra yelled.

'Flame Shield!' Tony yelled and his attack failed.

'How did you?' I said confuse.

'I learned it myself.' Tony said smirking.

'Hey what about your guild mark?' Lucy asked.

'Here you go.' He said and lift his shirt and his guild mark was red and he pulled it back down. I saw Lucy blush making me kind of jealous. Then we prepared to fight again.

Luna P.O.V

I heard someone and I knew it was trouble. There was a girl around my age; she had short hair (**like Mary Hughes; she has normal eyebrows by the way **) she had dark brown and some streaks of a lighter brown, she had black piercings on her lip and she had black earrings; she had brown eyes and a tan; she was my height; she had a white tank top with half a black shirt over it; black skinny jeans;and white shoes. She stared at me and I stared at her back.

'You must be Jade.' I said while Dakota looked confused.

'You must be Luna.' Jade said.

'Yeah so are we going to fight?' I asked and Ace went to my side.

'Let's talk. How is Dai so into you and Tony too.' She said.

'I got no idea.' I said.

'How dare you take Dai away from me!' Jade yelled and she was probably like Juvia.

'I don't like him and I'm engaged!' I yelled making her smirk.

'Okay now let's fight.' She said making me smirk back.

'WAIT!' Dakota yelled and it shock us both.

'Wow...' We both said.

'Why can't we all be friends.' She said with puppy eyes.

'No.' We both said

'Fine.' She said.

'First magic and guild mark.' Jade said.

'Wolf magic and here.' I said showing my guild mark; I lied about magic so I would have an advantage.

'Crash and Disassembly Magic. Here's my guild mark.' She said making me shock since Gildarts had that magic. She had a white guild mark with a black outline on her left side of her stomach.

'Let's fight.' I said and we both smirked.

'I'm fighting too!' Dakota yelled smiling.

'Here you go sis.' Jade said and handed her five dolls making her smile. Ace went to his Alpha mode ready to fight.

'Let'f fight!' Dakota said happily making us all a little scared of her.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Cliff hanger on both sides! Who will win this fights! Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. **


	23. Chapter 23

Luna P.O.V

I got ready to fight and Jade did the first move towards me. 'Disassembly Magic!' She yelled as she hit a tree and throwing the pieces at me but I dodged it easily.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled as I made huge rock wolves. They got some good scratches on Jade.

'Baryon Formation!' I heard Dakota yell to her dolls; Ace saw it and swiftly dodged the attack. I saw Jade coming but she hit my gut sending me into the ruins wall. She did double damage since the ruins are connected to me; the attack did twice the damage.

'Wolf Magic:Create!' I yelled and made thousands of stone and wood wolves. Jade was hurt but not badly and she destroyed all of them.

'Crash!' She yelled and I noticed where I was sitting was getting destroyed and I manage to get out before it went to somewhere.

'Zero Distance Baryon Formation!' Dakota yelled and it hit Ace but I didn't get down that easily. Ace went towards Dakota and hit her sending her flying into a wall.

'Disassembly Magic!' Jade yelled and I barely missed it. I sighed as I thought that was too close. I get out my katana and go straight towards her. I swung at her and she got a scar on one of her legs while I smirked. She hit me and sent me flying was Gildarts this powerful too I wonder.

'Wolf Magic: Alpha Wolf!' I yelled and turned to my alpha self. I swung at her with my claws and she got some damage but we were in a fist fight leaving scratches on our skin.

'Baryon Formation!' Dakota yelled and Ace got hit and went down. He got up on his feet and he hit her in the gut.

'Crash!' Jade yelled and I dodged but I didn't notice it went towards the ruin.

'NO!' I scream and it hit it I fell down and went on my knees and on hand on the ground while the other one on mt stomach. I scram in pain as on of the foundation fells to the ground. I stare down and saw blood coming out of my right leg and it was broken because I could tell.

'What's wrong with you?' Jade said coldly as she hit my right leg. I scream out in pain and fell flat.

'LUNA!' Ace yelled while he was fighting Dakota. I began to see darkness but I heard his voice.

**_'Are you losing that easily?' Zeref said in my mind._**

**_'No!' I yelled back at him._**

**_'Get up or I'll end you right there and now!' He_**** yelled.**

I got up and looked at Jade and hit her in the gut limping. 'I'm a Fairy Tail mage; we never give up!' I yell to them while Ace had a worried look on his face.

'You should had went down b*tch!' Jade yelled and hit me. We attacked each other and not losing. After 30 minutes Ace and me had enough of battling and I brought out my secret weapon.

'Death Magic: Demon of Death!' I yelled surprising the two. I changed to my demon self and scared the h*ll of them.

'What are you!' They shriek holding each other.

'I'm the dark wizard Zeref's daughter!' I yelled and laughed evilly.

'Jade-chan I'm scared.' Dakota said to her big sister.

'Now you two are going to get the most painful death from me!' I yelled and it made the two faint. I went back to my normal form and laughed at those two. I tied them up around a tree with there hands tied up too with special magic ropes. I smirked but I was so tired and my right leg was broken too. We had to fix the ruin before something else happens. Ace fixed the ruins and carried me to the others.

**Zeref P.O.V**

**I saw my daughter leave her victims that she scared to near death. I laughed as I was watching from a tree limb when she did it. I smirked knowing my daughter was improving her skills. This battle for her would probably be the hardest yet but who knows. I knew she could sense me because I saw her eyes open and she stared at me while Ace continue to carried her. **

**_'We'll might again?' _Luna asked making me smirk to myself. Now she knows to talk to me through her brain.  
**

**'_Yes a year from October 15th remember or maybe sooner' _I said and I could feel her smirking; I sighed as I stared at the two bodies. I grabbed the larger women and she was so scared.**

**'Please don't hurt me.' She said while I laughed evilly.**

**'No but get near here again your going to die.' I said and she fainted again. I dropped her pathetic body and continue my journey. I have to admit I still care for my daughter for two reasons. One: she was a part of me and I'm her father Two: I want to battle her. I continue to walk knowing we were going to meet again soon or later. I turned back and smirked leaving this place.**

Natsu P.O.V

We been fighting for an hour and this guy was not getting a scratch on him. I was mad and even Lucy was helping with her spirits and whip. Loki was out and helping us but nothing. I smelled Luna coming with Ace but I smelled blood too; I looked at Cobra and we both nodded.

'Fire Dragon's Roar!' I yelled.**  
**

'Poison Dragon's Roar!' Cobra yelled and the two attacks went together and we hit Tony!

'That's the best you got?' He asked smirking. Damn it, the attack didn't do anything.

'Death Magic: Demon of Death!' Luna yelled and kicked Tony hard in the gut. He was sent flying.

'Luna!' We all yelled and we saw blood on her right leg.

'What happened!' Cobra yelled as she was flying back down with her demon wings.

'Jade has Crash Magic and blow up a section and it was connected to my right leg.' Luna said.

'I'm not done. Rainbow Fire!" Tony yelled and Luna got hit but there was no mark leaving us surprise.

'Death Orb of Demons!' Luna yelled and Tony couldn't dodge them since they follow people. One went right threw his heart and he went down leaving blood.

'Luna you killed him!' I yelled.

'Says the ones that couldn't beat him!' Luna yelled back returning to her form but her leg.

'Come on Luna get the body.' Lucy said while Luna got Tony's dead body.

'So he's dead we still get a re-' Luna was cut off and we saw why Tony was still alive but barely and manage to do Rainbow Fire and she was down. She was barely breathing since she was burn. Tony was dead but left a smirk on his face.

'Luna!' We yelled and we went to her side.

'Use Fairy Heal!' Cobra yelled to his soon to be wife.

'Cobra...' She whispered and she was out. We were all scared that she was gone but I saw her breath but a little. We ran straight for the guild.

* * *

**AUTHOR: That was a long chapter. Well Nightmare Live's Death was defeated. Zeref does care about Luna. What will happen to Luna?! Geehee. **

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. Also so sorry if there are mistakes. **


	24. Chapter 24

**Date: December 12th, X793**

Cobra P.O.V

It's been 11 months since we saw Luna awake. That crazy women said she was in a coma and she didn't know when she would wake up. I been by Luna's side just in case she woke up but she hasn't yet. Wendy, Chelia, and Allen have all healed her but she still hasn't woken up. Ace has been zoning out and scared for his master's state. I ask Master Mavis is she near death but Mavis doesn't answer making me concern for Luna. Right now I'm on the chair next to her holding her hand. I sighed as Luna was still in her slumber. The mission was great and we got paid but we didn't care our comrade was hurt. I saw Luna move making me smile.

'Luna can you hear me?' I asked her but she didn't answer.

'Hello?' Kinana said in the doorway.

'You can come in.' I said. She came and gave me some food which surprise me.

'Sorry Cobra, for Luna.' She said.

'Whatever.' I said.

'Cobra you know she's getting weaker.' Kinana said making me mad but it was the truth her heart beat was getting slower.

'Can you leave...please I need to be alone.' I said making her leave.

'Damn it Luna wake up.' I said to Luna. Then I saw her smirk at me but she stopped. Then Lucy came in with a present in her hand.

'Cobra I want Luna to have this when she wakes up.' Lucy said and I pointed to the presents in the corner. They were all for her birthday; she was 19 now while I was 24. Lucy quickly left after that and probably went to Natsu. Then Luna's heart beat stopped and came back; god damn it she got me scared as hell.

'Wendy and Allen!' I yelled and they quickly came. They healed her the 10th time this month.

'Bye Cobra.' They said and left. Then Kinana came back in.

'Are you done with your food?' She asked. I nodded yes and she grabbed my plate. Then she tripped on top of me and quickly got off.

'So sorry Cobra-san.' She said.

'It's okay you didn't mean to.' I said.

_'_What the h*ll are you two doing!' Someone else said and we turned and saw Luna awake.

'Luna!' We both yelled and I hugged her.

'Don't Luna me! I saw what you did!' Luna said and I knew she saw Kinana on top of me.

'Luna-chan it's my fault.' Kinana said.

'Whatever I'm out!' She yelled and ran out the door and she was crying.

'Luna!' I yelled; I didn't want to lose her again. The whole guild was shock to see Luna awake but didn't stop her when they saw tears in her eyes. Natsu stopped me when Luna was out the front door.

'Hey what happen to Luna?' Natsu asked.

'She saw Kinana on top of me so she thought the wrong thing.' I said and I saw Bickslow and Rogue get up.

'You know what you did to my little sister!' Bickslow yelled.

'You broke her heart.' Rogue said.

'I know and now I have to tell her the truth!' I yelled to the three men. They nodded to each other and went out of my way. I sniffed the air and I got Luna's scent.

Luna P.O.V

I knew Cobra wouldn't wait for me to get up so he just used me all this time. The thought of it made me die a little in the inside. I needed _**him, **_the one who cared for my safety and the one who hugged me and I felt safe. I catch _**his**_ scent and followed it; _**he**_ was far but I didn't care I needed **_him_** to comfort me. I sighed the scent led me to a mountain that was outside of town; I saw _**him**_and I smiled so huge when I ran towards _**him.**_I hugged him and cried on his shoulder and he hugged me back. He groomed my hair with _**his **_fingers making me feel better. I stared at _**him**_and **_he_**stared back at me seeing how hurt I was.

'It's okay daughter.' Zeref said making me smile.

'He used me!' I screamed in pain crying into his shoulder.

'Shh I know how you feel.' Zeref said.

'How does it stop.' I said crying.

'You kill them and your pain will be gone.' He whispered in my ear.

'But I don't want to! I still love him.' I said crying.

'Why did you come to me then.' Zeref said.

'If I can't be love... I might as well die.' I said. Zeref looked at me and smiled.

'But death isn't the answer young one.' He said.

'But what is it!' I yelled crying.

'To live for the one you love.' Zeref said.

'You killed the one you love!' I screamed in anger.

'I know but you still have a chance. I made a mistake in that era so I don't want you to follow it.' Zeref said.

'Father with these words you have the power to make everything right. Why do you have to kill?' I asked.

'Because I want a new era with no mistakes while this one their thousands.' Zeref said and got up.

'Thank you Father.' I said making him surprise.

'I thought I wasn't your father.' Zeref said.

'I still care for you and I know what you did 11 months ago. You still care but you don't show it.' I said making us both smile.

'Fine but when the fight comes I'm not going easy.' Zeref said.

'I know until then Father this is good bye.' I said and I hugged him and he hugged me back. I went back the way I came and I saw Cobra coming towards me making me angry to see him.

'Luna, what you saw was not like that Kinana tripped on top of me.' He said and went out of breath. I was so angry and I slapped him.

'Erik I can't tell you how mad I'm but I don't want to see you!' I yelled.

'Luna you need me like I need you!' He yelled back at me.

'But you cheated and I felt my heart ripped when I saw you two!' I yelled crying. He hugged me making me cry more.

'Luna why would I hurt you? I loved you ever since we were small and I was by your side while you were in a coma.' He said making me cry more.

'Cobra I... love...you...idiot!' I yelled and hugged him making us fall backwards. He was on top of me and I was on the bottom making me blush red remember the first time this happen.

'I love you Luna.' He said and we both leaned in and we kissed. I let my mouth opened letting him explore. After a few moments we let go and smile at each other.

'You are such a great boyfriend.' I said and I smirked.

'Why are you smirking?' He asked.

'I want to get married!' I yelled making him smile at me.

'Finally I was wondering when you were going to ask.' Cobra said getting off of me. He carried me bridal style back to the guild and I got to say the news.

'I'm getting married! Mirajane can you prepare it?' I asked making Mirajane squeal in joy.

'When?' Mirajane asked.

'I say on January 30th.' I said and we were all excited.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Wedding in next chapter! Zeref cares for his daughter! How will the wedding go? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. SO sorry for mistakes. **


	25. Chapter 25

**I can't believe I forgot the bachelor and bachelorette parties! Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Luna P.O.V

It was January 10th when the girls of Fairy Tail dragged me from my house and Cobra wasn't there either. They dragged my to the water park and I'm glad I had my zebra purple and black bikini. Mirajane set this whole thing up making me surprise. Every girl in Fairy Tail was here and they paid for the whole water park just for us making me happy.

'Thanks everybody!' I said smiling knowing they care. I wonder where the boys are and if Cobra had that kind id party I'll kill them all. After 5 hours of riding or relaxing we decided to get some drinks. Wendy, Carla, and Ashley had some apple cider ti drink instead of beer. I challenged Cana to a drinking contest and ended up losing. I decided to relax then ride some rides; I took Wendy to visit the aquarium, we even feed the fishes but I won vs that boss fish, winning I mean he puked us out instead making us both almost lose our lunch. We had lots of fun and it turns out they had a hot springs making us all happy. I had my towel off while Wendy and Lucy didn't want to take them off making us wonder why. The hot springs were so nice and I felt my worries go away. I sighed remember everything that happen to us all since I came but still we are all family. I wonder how Zeref will react to me being married or my two brothers which makes me wonder if they want me too. I know Blaze will but Bickslow has been by my side since birth and he loves me a lot and he won't let me go that easy.

'Luna-chan are you alright?' Levy asked.

'Yes; just thinking about things.' I said making them wonder what.

'Luna-chan are thinking about the marriage?' Mirajane asked.

'It's just what happens if Bickslow says no.' I said making me cry a little.

'If he says no then we'll make him say yes!' Nikki said making the rest nod.

'Thanks but where are the guys by the way?' I asked.

'Oh.. there at the guild for there party because there are too lazy.' Erza said making us laugh.

'Well lucky Cobra I got dragged here.' I said making them laugh.

'Actually Luna-chan he got dragged too.' Lucy said. The rest of the night we all stayed at Honey Bone lodge.

Cobra P.O.V

Damn it, I got dragged and Luna didn't even hear me getting dragged. I sighed and the guys took me to the guild and there we tons of drinks and food making me happy.

'Oi! Cobra we had this party to celebrate you for marrying.' Natsu said.

'Thanks.' I said smirking. We all dug in the food and drinks.

'A real man gets married!' Elfman said making us sigh. I had a drinking contest with Gajeel but we both tied from too much liquor. I had to admit we played cards are Luna was right Gajeel does cheat. We fought and it ended up for hours and we all collapse. In the end we all had fun and there were all a lot of fights and drinking. At the end Natsu and Gray froze and burned the place making Master mad as h*ll and he beat the sh*t out of those two making the rest of us laugh. Master called me to his office making me wonder why and Bickslow was there too.

'Hey Master.' I said.

'Cobra; Bickslow had some things to say to you.' He said and left.

'So what do you want to talk about?' I asked him.

'I don't agree to this marriage.' Bickslow said making me shock.

'What!? Bickslow do you want your sister to be sad knowing you don't agree to this.' I said.

'I know but she deserves someone who's better.' He said making me mad.

'What do you mean!' I said angrily.

'See! Right now I can see anger and you can just hurt her out of no where.' He said.

'I won't hurt! Damn it we been together since kids. When did this no to marriage stuff happen!' I yelled.

'Ever since she could chose to marry someone she loves!' He yelled back.

'Have you seen your sister with me! She loves me even with the past I had! She doesn't look at the past the future!' I yelled.

'Yeah but who knows; you might turn evil again!' He yelled back.

'I will never go back... she changed me and I love her for that. If she didn't I might be dead by now!' I yelled.

'Maybe you should and you cause her was pain and sorrow!' Bickslow yelled.

'What do you mean!?' I asked.

'Even since you "died" you was sad to death and tried to kill herself!' Bickslow yelled making me stop in my tracks.

'What.' I said.

'She never told you because she cares but for me it means if you got hurt she will die.' He said cooling down.

'I promised you I won't die for her sake too.' I said.

'No, your not marrying my sister even means if she hates me.' Bickslow said while leaving; he slammed the door hard. I just stood there wondering what Luna would react to this. Yeah, this was a nice party; I returned home and looked at the letter saying they were staying there for a whole day. Luna was returning tomorrow what will I tell her.

* * *

**AUTHOR: So sorry for the wait; I got writer block; so sorry. Will Bickslow change his mind? How will Luna react? What about Cobra? Find out next chapter. Geehee. **

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail just my OCs. Sorry for mistakes. **


	26. Chapter 26

Luna P.O.V

I sighed as I went into my house and saw a smiling Cobra and Ace. 'Hey guys!' I said smiling. Cobra was rubbing his head and smiling making me suspicious. I was too tired to deal with it and went on our bed.

'Hey Luna what are you doing?' Cobra asked coming near me. I grabbed his head and cuddle him like a teddy bear.

'Taking a nap, my teddy bear.' I said while he was blushing a deep red. We fell asleep in each other arms; around 3 hours later I woke up and saw Cobra smiling in his sleep. I combed his hair with my fingers and I saw him smirk. He was awake but I had to admit it was so cute.

'Luna.' Cobra whispered making me smile.

'What do you want...honey.' I said making us both blush.

'I'm sorry.' He said making me wonder why.

'What did you do?' I asked.

'Bickslow said no... to the marriage.' Cobra said making me shed a tear.

'What...' I said and my tears came. Cobra looked at me and comfort me.

'It's okay Luna..sh everything's going to be fine.' Cobra said and comfort me more. He made me face him and he kissed me passionately. We let go and I was blushing.

'Thanks Cobra. You will make a great husband.' I said making him blush.

'Luna, what about Bickslow.' Cobra said.

'Who cares, I'll make him or we an ran away.' I said smiling.

'You are crazy.' Cobra said making me smile.

'I know but you are too.' I said smiling.

'Whatever but I'm bored and I don't want to go to the guild.' Cobra said.

'Hmm... what about I bake you a nice breakfast and you think to make us do something.' I said since Ace wasn't in sight and I couldn't smell him.

'Hmm.. what about we have some fun.' Cobra said smirking.

'When did you become a perv.' I said getting up.

'Ever since I met you again.' Cobra said making me blush.

'Fine your too cute now I have to serve breakfast.' I said. After a hour, I finally made breakfast; I baked some pancakes; mine was chocolate while Cobra's was poison flavor. Cobra said it was the best he had and he gobbled it up and ask for more making me giggle.

'So.. Luna.' Cobra said.

'So what are we going to do?' I asked sitting in his lap.

'I got no idea but I'm going to take a nap.' Cobra said carrying me back to the bedroom and dropped me on it.

'But I'm not tired.' I complained making him smirk.

'Then I get to cuddle with you.' He said hugging me making me giggle. I did fall asleep next to him too; I awoke suddenly and felt something near and it's not good. I look to Cobra who was still asleep and he was still cuddling me. I had to act fast the bad thing was coming nearer. I thought and licked his ear making him move his hand that was on top of me and scratch at it. I got out and wore: a purple rube top with a black jacket, black skinny jeans, and purple boots. I started to run and it was sundown. I felt it coming nearer and if it continues it will reach Magnolia. I stopped and got a breath of fresh air. It was getting closer; I had to stop it before it gets nearer. I wonder if my brother, Blaze could feel it but who knows. It led to me outside of town and farther and farther. Then I came into a large valley. I saw it and I stood there horrified and paralyze.

'You.' I said and I was in deep trouble.

Blaze P.O.V

I was wearing a black simple shirt with fire red shorts and black shoes. Everything was normal and I was talking to Nikki. It was quiet and peaceful; even Gray and Natsu weren't fighting making everyone surprise. Then I felt horrified and I couldn't believe it and I smelled Luna's scent near. No, she can't go near him or she'll be... I have to stop her. I got up and pushed the guys out of the way and Gray bumped into Natsu making them both mad as hell.

'What the h*ll, Blaze!' Gray yelled.

'Blaze!' Natsu yelled but I didn't care; I had to stop her before she goes near him.

'Blaze get your *ss back here!' Gajeel yelled and the dragon slayers were following me except Wendy and Laxus. I wonder where was Cobra when this was happening. Natsu, Gajeel, and Rogue(some how I split his drink on his clothes)ended up trying to chase me but I run as fast as I could. I finally got there but Luna.

'Luna!' I yelled but it was too late. I heard her scream for her dear life when it happened. This can't be happening.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Cliff hanger! Sorry for a late update! I had my first day of school [STUPID SCHOOL] Well I'll try to post another one in about a hour or so. Well who is it!? What happened to Luna? Where the f*ck is Cobra!? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. {So sorry if there are mistakes} **


	27. Chapter 27

**Luna P.O.V**

I couldn't believe my eyes and I went down on my knees. I had no chance against him; I was going to die here but why does he smell familiar. I looked into his cold dark eyes; why was here was the question I had. Maybe if I try to talk to him; I can trick him or not. I went nearer even tho, one wrong step would mean death.

'Why are you here?' I asked.

'It doesn't matter bug; your people are going to die.' Acnologia said.

'Not if I stop you.' I said knowing if I die; I'll doe for a good reason to protect my family.

'HAHA don't make me laugh, worthless bug.' Acnologia said.

'Death Magic: Demon of Death!' I yelled.

'Oi! Just my luck. I'll kill the daughter of Zeref.' Acnologia said smirking almost.

'Death Orb of Demons!' I yelled but he easily blocked them with his body.

'Bug.' He said and his tail smacked me hard in the ground making me go back to my normal form. I screamed knowing he broke some of my bones.

'Fairy Heal!' I yelled recovering.

'Worthless.' He said and tried to claw me but missed.

'Wolf Magic: Create!' I yelled and made a wolf as huge as the dragon. Acnologia easily destroyed it with one claw and I was almost done.

'Do you know who I am; Princess.' He said making me stop in my tracks. The sound of his voice makes me feel warm and comfortable almost and I heard that before but where. I didn't realize it but he smacked me with his claw leaving marks that go deep as my bone. I started to cry and screaming from the pain.

'Fairy Heal.' I whispered and I healed but my magic was almost out and I was growing tired.

'You are strong but not enough.' Acnologia said and tried to attack me but failed. I got out my katana and started to slice him but it leave scratches but little ones.

'Death Magic: Death Pillar!' I yelled and I tried to hurt him but failed and my hair was back to black again.

'Worthless.' Acnologia said and swat me into the ground. I was bleeding heavily and was tired. Then I smelled them; Blaze, Natsu, Gajeel, and Rogue coming but they would have died.

'Luna!' I heard Blaze yelled and I was about to move when I felt pain. I looked up and saw Acnologia nail in me leading out my stomach. I let out a a scream for dear life and he threw me to the ground. I was barely breathing and all I saw was a ... blue light?

**Blaze P.O.V**

We all stared as Acnologia dung his nail into Luna's stomach and threw her onto the ground. We all ran to her but her breathing stopped and I stood there crying and holding her into my arms. The dragon slayers stood there quiet knowing he hurt someone precious to us.

'Cobra we need you.' I yelled towards him and he came he fast since he heard everything.

'I'll guard Luna.' Cobra said.

'Cobra-' Natsu tried to say something but Cobra slapped him.

'Deal with the dragon.' Cobra said. We all turned to the dragon and he looked like he smirked. We all started to fight but we got pretty good scratches but after a while we were tired and I was out of healing power. Then something happened which shocked us.

'Darkness Dragon Roar!' Someone yelled and blew us away. We turned and we were shock to see who.

'Luna..' Cobra whispered and we just shock like h*ll. She had black hair with light blue streak like Acnologia tattoo color; her eyes were light blue too; her skin was covered in tattoos like Acnologia's She wore a black dress that went to her knees with a light blue sash and black flats. She grinned evilly towards us.

'What do you do!' I yelled towards the dragon I hated for my whole life.

'You know this; you are my nephew and niece.' Acnologia said. The dragon slayers were shocked to know we're related to this.

'He is my Uncle and he went crazy. While Luna was in her slumber he would tell her stories and one day he wanted to sacrifice her. He was banned and went crazy leading my father to turn him into this.' I said hating my life right now.

'What about Luna?' Rogue asked.

'That's why I ran. I knew if he got his dirty hands on her this would happen.' I said pointing to Luna.

'Luna finish them.' Acnologia said and flew away. Luna just smirked and she had wings like the dragon's from a spell. I knew this would be tricky.

'Darkness Dragon's Fist.' She said and punched us with her super speed making us fall to the ground. We were all pretty bad since the earlier fight.

'Guys leave.' I said.

'We don't leave behind our family.' Gajeel said.

'Well fine but I need all of you to attack her at once and someone hold her tight.' I said and they all nodded.

'Darkness Dragon's Claw!' Luna yelled and went speedy quick and I manged to punch the spot Acnologia did this thing to her. She growled in pain and clawed my face leaving it bleeding. I started to punch her and the dragon slayers did their roar and it blow up and she had scratches everywhere.

'Darkness Dragon's Death Bed!' Luna yelled and I knew that attack.

'Duck for cover!' I yelled and we all ducked and the small behind of us was cut into two. Luna just smirked knowing she thought we died. She landed on the ground and smirked more. I sneak behind her and she was gone.

'I know.' She whispered in my ear and kicked me in the back. Natsu and Gajeel hit her sides while Rogue and Cobra attack her back while I went straight for her face.

'Darkness Dragon's Aroma.' Luna said and we all got blown into several places making her smirk. The move was to build up her magic and let it all out.

'Luna.' I said as she started to scream. I looked and saw her eyes turning to purple and light blue back and back. She was trying to fight this and she was winning so far. I looked at the guys and we all nodded and we all punched her stomach. She let out a horrible scream and her body started to glow making me smile. Then we all saw the same Luna with her all normal but her body was full of scratches and blood stains. Cobra ran up to her.

'Luna don't you die.' Cobra said and I patted his shoulder.

'Fairy Heal!' I yelled and healed everyone except me which made Luna open her eye and she was crying.

'I lost it.' She cried her eyes out and I was wondering what she lost.

'What did you lose?' I asked.

'Death Magic!' She yelled.

'By what?' Natsu asked.

'Darkness Dragon Slayer Magic.' Luna said.

'But Death Magic was your most powerful one!' Gajeel said.

'I know but when I broke out of that it said to me: you lose one magic and it can't be restore.' Luna said making us shock.

'But that leaves Blaze!' Rogue said.

'I know... that's why I'm going to train him to use Demon of Death.' Luna said and nothing happened.

'We should head back.' Cobra said picking Luna bridal style. We walked back to the guild and me wondering what happen to my Uncle.

* * *

**AUTHOR: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Luna lost Death Magic!? Will Blaze master Demon Of Death or fail? Does Luna like this new magic or not? How will the guild act when they find out one of them are like Acnologia!? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs. {SORRY IF THERE ARE MISTAKES} **


	28. Chapter 28

**Luna P.O.V**

It's been a week since that accident and everyone didn't mind me having a magic like Acnologia; I still hated that dragon and I swear to get revenge. I sighed as Blaze was trying to control his magic by doing some exercises with Death Magic.

'Death Orb!' Blaze yelled and hit his target making me smile. He has been training like this for the whole week. I left to see my brother, Bickslow to convince him to accept the marriage. He was in the corner drinking and smiling when I came.

'Bickslow can you please accept the marriage.' I said. Bickslow grunted and frowned at me.

'I can't, Cobra didn't knew you were in danger and you almost died out there.' He said crossing his arms.

'But... I love him.' I said hiding my tears.

'Sis he didn't protect you.' Bickslow said and I got up and banged the table.

'WHY! I love him and don't you want me to be happy!' I yelled and ran off in tears. I ran as far as away from Bickslow. I ended up reaching a hill and cry my heart out. "Why is life so mean to me?" I thought crying; all my life there is hat and fighting, "Why can't it all stop?" I thought and thought about my father. He would have an new era with everything just perfect; I don't know but I would like that. I wished this era was nicer and more calm but when I think about it I would miss Fairy Tail's nature of them fighting. I laughed remembering when Natsu stolen Erza's cake for a dare and she hit the sh*t out of him. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder and I see Cobra looking at me. I smiled knowing he cares for me but I can't see how Bickslow can't see it.

'Luna; I love you.' Cobra said and hugged me making me smile.

'I love you too.' I said hugging him back.

'Luna, I want to share my life with you.' Cobra said making me blush a deep red.

'Me too but I wouldn't feel whole if one of my family members doesn't agreed.' I said.

'What about your adoptive Father?' Cobra asked and I froze remembering him. I shiver at the thought of him and to be honest I hated him. I have to admit that my real father was so nicer than him except for what he said.

'Cobra please don't bring him up.' I said remembering my fake father.

'Why? He was one of those cool dads.' He said smirking. That's what everyone thought but I knew the truth and it hurts to know.

'Let's just say the truth is he's not like how he seems.' I said and shivered. Cobra said and lift my head to face him. He kissed me and I kissed back.

'Luna, tell me the truth about him.' Cobra said.

'Well; you better be ready for my tears,' I said and he nodded yes, 'Okay so let's begin.' I said.

_FLASHBACK TIME ~ (LUNA P.O.V)_

_It seemed normal today and I was 12 years old. I just fighting with Allen who was calling me names making me angry. I learned magic when I was 10 when I was attack by wolves itself. I was going to tell my father since I hide it for 2 long years. I didn't know he hated magic since he doesn't talk about it so I went into his studies with a big smile; thinking everything was going to be fine. _

_'Hi Papa!' I said excited and he gave me a warm smile. He was still single that time._

_'Hi daughter.' He said still smiling. _

_'Papa I have something to tell you!' I said eagerly._

_'Is that Allen fellow your boyfriend or something?' He asked making me blush a deep red._

_'N-no Papa it's something else!' I said._

_'Well spit it out!' He said. _

_'I'm a mage Papa!' I said smiling and when I looked at my Papa he was frowning._

_'Luna you must be joking.' He said giving a fake smile._

_'No Papa and Bickslow is trying too!' I said. _

_'Luna get out!' He yelled changing his mood. I ran away scarily and ran to Bickslow hugging him while he petted my head trying to calm me. Then at dinner my Father didn't say anything and Bickslow left when Nikki needed him to do her favor, turned out she couldn't reach something, I wish he didn't left. My Father got up and looked at me cold in the eyes._

_'Luna get rid of that filthy thing you call magic!' He yelled at me. _

_'Father it's impossible to do that!' I yelled but later I found out during my journey it could be taken. _

_'Luna you are a filthy and ugly child!' He yelled making me cry. _

_'But Papa, you don't mean that.' I said and I tried to hug me instead he pushed me and I landed hard on the wooden table. I yelp and I was terrified that he did that. He dragged me by my wrist and he was so angry at me and locked me in my room. My room was sound proof and he lied to Bickslow saying I was going to an important thing for a week. He starved me a whole week and I was horribly weak and I didn't use my magic since I thought I was going to suffer longer. After the week and when Bickslow leaves he would beat me and say I was a horrible child. I cried every night and he told me shut my mouth or he'll send my away and I was never going to see Bickslow again. It keep happening until he got remarried and my mother-in-law gave me Ace when I turned 14. Everything was good until he beaten me when I barely turned 15 and my mother-in-law didn't do anything and laughed. But after the fifth time that night something happened and I would forever be great full to Ace. I was being beaten while Bickslow was doing some exercises. I was crying while Ace was staring at me with pity in his eyes; he was normal that time until that night. _

_'Help...' I said in a whisper to Ace and everything started to glow white. My adoptive parents were blinded and I saw Ace howling. I saw Ace transform and I stood there shock. He wore the same thing he wears now, a black suit with a white dress shirt underneath, white gloves, and white dress shoes; and he had black and spikey shoes with a sword on his back. My "parents" stood there scared._

_'Ace.' I said. _

_'You hurt my owner. Your punishment should be death but I will let you live. Tell Bickslow that Luna run away and if you dare try to find her; I will gladly kill you on the spot.' Ace said and picked me up bridal style. He gave them a frown and left. We went on our journey and I was great full for Ace and if he was in the same position .. I will be gladly die foe him for protecting me. I got an explanation how he was like that night and forever like that. When I was saying Help somehow my magic traveled to Ace and he gladly accepted it to help me. And know he had the ability to transform into that form freely or not and he can talked. It can only be broken if I lose the magic or if I die or him. Ace and I were now magically link and we stayed by each other's side. _

_END OF FLASHBACK (STILL LUNA P.O.V)_

I started to cry so hard on Cobra remembering my past. 'Does Bickslow knows?' Cobra asked.

'No but I don't want to tell him to remember it.' I said.

'Luna you are safe now.' Cobra said making me smile.

'Looks like you do love my sister.' Someone said and we looked to find Bickslow smiling.

'Bickslow did you know what they did to your sister.' Cobra said angrily.

'No until she ran away when I saw blood on her bed. My anger was so high that I hated them but they locked me up. When I was suppose to get married; I ran when she walked down the aisle. I have to admit it was wrong but I saw her smile and wave her hand as I left. I knew she didn't want to be wed so it was fine.' Bickslow said making me laugh.

'Well that's cold.' Cobra said but laughed.

'Hey, I made my chose and I saw you guys can wed after you comfort her in her dark times. Even when you are not there she finds comfort.' Bickslow said making Cobra confused.

'What do you mean?' Cobra asked.

'When Luna was turning 11 she was so sad so I reminder her that getting older makes her get closer to you.' Bickslow said.

'What do you mean?' Cobra asked.

'Well what I meant was she was getting to your age and she felt she was getting closer to you.' Bickslow said.

'I even try to draw like you.' I said making them laugh.

'Well when id the wedding?' Bickslow asked.

'Eh.. like a month.' I said and they both smile.

'So let's tell Mirajane that's back on.' Bickslow said making me smile.

'I need a wedding dress too!' I said and ran making the males laugh at me.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I promise a wedding next chapter! Well wedding is back on! Will everything be fine or not? Is the wedding going to ruin or not? Will someone not like it? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs! Leave a review please! **


	29. Chapter 29

**Luna P.O.V**

It was finally my wedding day, January 30th. It was going to be held in Fairy Tail, the stage was where I was going to marry Cobra while they moved the tables and replaced them with chairs for the people who come to the wedding. I was wearing me wedding dress while Mirajane was styling my hair. My wedding dress was a white sweetheart neckline princess with a purple sash below my breast but a little lower. I smiled as Mirajane finished my hair and looked beautiful. My hair was straight but a little curl to the bottom and I had a white veil with purple sparkles and it was long since the dress wasn't. Then Mirajane handed me the bouquet of flowers which were red roses. Mirajane was wearing her bride maid's dress which were black with a purple sash and it went to their knees. The groomsman wore a black suit with red polo shirts underneath with a black bow tie.

I chose the pairs: Nikki (maid of honor) and Blaze (best man), Mirajane and Laxus, Lucy and Natsu, Juvia and Gray, Levy and Gajeel. Erza was the priestess since she manage to do it for a month and passed with flying colors which she was proud of. Wendy and Asuka were flower girl which wore a simple purple dress while Romeo was the ring boy which wore a black suit with a purple polo shirt and a black bow tie. The exceeds: Fro, Lily, Ashley, Happy, and Carla were going to carry my veil. Ace and Bickslow were going to take me down the aisle since neither of my parents couldn't. I sighed knowing my Mother would be there since she loves me dearly but my Father wasn't since of his cold heart. Ever since I was little I wanted my Father to walk me down but it wasn't going to happen sadly. Then I heard a knock on my door; I opened it and saw my childhood friend, Allen. I smiled towards him as he enter the room.

'Hi Allen.' I said.

'Hi Luna.' He said but he wasn't smiling. Allen was wearing a gray suit with a dark blue polo shirt with a black bow tie.

'Allen, what is wrong?' I asked and the wedding was going to start in 3 minutes.

'Oh it's just that I- Allen was cut off when Ace and Bickslow came in smiling.

'Hi you two!' I said.

'Oi! Luna it's starting time to go.' Bickslow said wearing a black suit with a green polo shirt and a black bow tie but he had his helmet still.

'Yeah we don't want to keep Erza waiting.' Ace said making us all shudder. Ace was wearing a black suit with a white polo shirt with a black bow tie.

'Oh! Allen what were you going to say?' I asked.

'Um... I hope you are happy.' Allen said giving me a fake a smile.

'Thanks Allen.' I said and patted his head making him blush a deep red. Then I grabbed Ace and Bickslow's hand; Ace was on my right while Bickslow was on my left. I smiled as the music turned one and they went one and one and finally Romeo leading the way for Wendy and Asuka spreading the red flower petals on the ground smiling. Then it was our turn and I smiled walking the aisle; I saw Allen sit in the way back. In the right side was Fairy Tail while the others were the guilds that came to see a Fairy Tail wedding. the music stopped when I was in front of Cobra. Then finally I met Cobra's gaze, he was wearing a black suit with a red polo shirt with a black tie. Then Ace and Bickslow let me go and smiled towards Cobra.

'Take good care of her...' Bickslow said.

'If you don't...' Ace said.

'We'll kill you.' They both said and went to their seats. Then I looked towards Erza who wore a black dress with blue flowers decorating the bottom and it went to her knees.

'Dear friends and family, we are here to see Luna and Cobra become one in love,' Erza said, ' Now the rings.' Romeo gave us the golden rings making us both smile.

'Now Luna please say your vows to Cobra.' Erza said as we both got a ring.

'Okay, Cobra I hope you will always love me. You're the one that who makes me feel whole and the one who makes me laugh and smile. We can always get over obstacles no matter how hard. You understand me and you don't care about my past which makes me happy. You comfort me when I'm low or sad. I hope we can love each other forever and even after death.' I said and some people cry and even Elfman. I slipped the ring on his finger and smiled.

'Tears makes a man.' Elfman said but in a whisper. I smiled towards Erza who crying a little and she wiped her eyes.

'Thank you Luna, now Cobra saw your vows to Luna.' Erza said.

'Okay, Luna I will always love you even when you mad at me or leaves. Every time you laugh or smile, I know your happy and I'm glad because of that. No matter how many times we fight we always know we can never let go of each other. I love how you see the real me even tho of my past. If you die first I'll die from a broken heart. I hope we can we always love each other forever and always.' Cobra said and everyone was in tears hearing both vows and he slipped on the ring on my finger.

' Now, if any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together – let them speak now or forever hold their peace.' Erza said and everything went silent and Erza smiled.

'Now Cobra please take Luna's veil off.' Erza said and Cobra did making me smile. 'Now-' Erza was cut off when Allen stood up.

'I object.' Allen said making us all shock.

'Allen sit your *ss down!' Gajeel yelled since he wanted out of the suit.

'No! Luna, I always loved you and please don't marry this fool.' Allen said.

'Allen.' I said crying a little.

'Look you made Luna cry!' Cobra and Blaze yelled.

'Shut up! Luna please I love you and I have since I met you.' Allen said making me cry more.

'No, you had a chance.' I said trying to wipe my tears away. Then Cobra hugged me trying to calm me down; I saw Erza in anger since Allen was ruining the wedding and making me cry.

'Allen shut the f*ck up and sit your *ss down!' Erza yelled and everyone shiver except Allen, Cobra, and me.

'H*ll no! I love Luna and I want to be with her!' Allen yelled and everyone thought "He's going to die."

'I dare you to say that again!' Erza said while Mirajane and Laxus were trying to calm her down.

'Whatever, Luna please give me another chance.' Allen said while Erza was trying to get out of Mirajane and Laxus's grip. I stood there and nodded my head yes to let Cobra let go of me.

'Allen, I'm sorry but I don't love you. To be honest I did when Cobra "died" but you didn't return your feelings. I knew you weren't so I forgot about you and moved on.' I said.

'I love you now, just please!' Allen yelled to me.

'Allen, I'm sorry.' I said and turned my head away.

'Luna just give me chance!' Allen yelled to me.

'Ace please show him the exit.' I said to Ace.

'Yes Luna.' Ace said and grabbed Allen but Allen slapped his hand.

'No, I'm leaving and going solo.' Allen said and removed his stamp making me cry a little knowing I lost a childhood friend.

'Allen, you don't need to leave.' Natsu said.

'No, I'll leave so I don't cause Luna or Cobra trouble.' Allen said.

'Allen.' I said crying.

'We'll meet again _**Wolf**_** _Girl_.**' Allen said and when he said those last two words I found myself crying harder. Ashley looked at me and I nodded my head for her to go; she cried leaving my side and went to her owner's side.

'Wait Allen!' I yelled and he turned around and Ashley too. I pointed my hand up and pointed my finger and everyone in the room did the same thing. ' The rules when you leave: One: You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

Two: You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Three: Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignficant , and you must never forget about your friends who loved you!' I yelled towards him making him smirk.

'Thanks.' He said and went out the door. I wiped my tears knowing we will met again. In time or ever after death, but who know; but I know this I will never forget Allen or Ashley.

'So let's continue,' Erza yelled and everyone cheered. 'Okay now Cobra you may kiss your bride.' Cobra kissed me making me kiss him back. Everyone in the room cheered and the girls cried.

'I pronounce Mr. and Mrs...' Erza went quiet and looked at us, 'What's the last name?' I giggled and then said it.

'Vermilion.' I said and Cobra nodded.

'I pronounce Mr. and Mrs. Vermilion!' Erza yelled and my mother cried and ran to us for a "hug".

'I love you two!' She yelled and we "hugged" her back. I was so happy that I was married to the man of my dreams and everything was great but I knew they weren't till October 15th; the battle with my Father but I put aside the idea and partied.

'Luna dance with me.' Cobra said while we were outside and it was decorated for after the wedding. Gajeel and Levy were dancing while Lucy kissed Natsu making him blush a deep red. Lucy giggled and ran around the pool making Natsu chase her. Gray was having a drink with Juvia which made her happy. Romeo and Wendy were sitting next to each other talking and laughing.

'Okay Cobra.' I said and danced with him smiling.

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.' I said and we both kissed and let go.

'Hey, how about a family.' Cobra said with a smirk.

'Cobra how about after the war.' I said.

'I'll wait forever even.' He said making me smile. Today was the best day of my life and I will always love it.

* * *

**AUTHOR: My first time writing a wedding. Hmm... I did pretty great. To be honest guys this is the new new one since the old one was deleted by accident. Well I say it's better than the old one. Anyway happy wedding. Is Allen going to come back and Ashley too? Will Luna, Allen, Ashley ever going to meet again? Some Gale, Nalu, and Gruvia! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs! Leave a review please! {Longest chapter I ever written! Sorry for mistakes} **


	30. Chapter 30

**Date: March 12th, X794 **

* * *

**Luna P.O.V**

It has been two months since my marriage and Allen left and Ashley too. I cried knowing mt two friends left and I was so sad. I was in Fairy Tail on the roof, it still smells like Allen up here. I cried deeper knowing he was gone with Ashley too. I wiped my tears and looked at the sunset while Cobra was drinking again with Ace and Bickslow. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder and I saw Blaze smiling at me.

'Blaze.' I said crying again.

'Luna, you know he's long gone and that Exceed too.' Blaze said.

'I know but still.' I said wiping my tears that came back. Then Blaze came next to me and hugged me.

'Luna, don't blame yourself and just live like they're doing.' Blaze said and I hugged him back.

'Thank you.' I said and cried on his clothes.

'Okay, don't wet me.' Blaze said pushing me away from him. I laughed but I was kind of mad.

'Fine but I'm going somewhere.' I said smiling.

'Where?' Blaze asked.

'I'm going to visit someone.' I said.

'Fine, but don't be long.' Blaze said and rested a bit.

'Okay bye, brother.' I said and jumped off landing on my feet. I went back and I didn't know why I was visiting them; I destroyed their team and their leader but still I can't help but be sad for them. I walked in the Magic Council's jail where Cobra used to be. I talked to some guy dude and he sent me to my destination.

'Hello.' I said to the two prisoners.

'What the f*ck do you want?' One prisoner said.

'Nee-san don't do that! She is Zeref's daughter.' The other one said.

'Jade-san and Dakota-Chan... how about a deal for your freedom.' I said smirking at them.

'Sure, what's the deal.' Jade standing up from her spot in the corner while her sister stayed.

'It's to find someone.' I said.

'Cool, do we get to kill them?' Jade asked.

'No, just find them and tell me where they are. Also say to them wolf girl sent you if they approach you.' I said and Jade nodded.

'Okay, I'm actually trying to change so this is a nice job.' Jade said.

'Thanks and Dakota. I don't want her to get hurt so while you are gone I can take care of her.' I said.

'Sure, but if I come back and see my sister hurt. I will kill you.' Jade said.

'Okay, also the names are Allen and Ashley.' I said and they both smiled.

'Thank you, Luna.' Dakota said making me smile.

'Dakota-Chan, I hope you'll enjoy yourself.' I said and she smiled. After signing the papers to let them go; they were finally free making me happy. Then we went to my house and I was glad that no one was there.

'Bye, Dakota-Chan and Luna-Chan. I'll be back and I'll send you letters to tell you how I'm doing.' Jade said getting her backpack full of everything she needs.

'Bye Nee-san!' Dakota said waving making me smile.

'Be good and I'll miss you.' Jade said and gave her sister a kiss on the cheek.

'I love you, Nee-san!' Dakota said smiling and Jade left smiling.

'Hey Dakota, how old are you?' I asked.

'14.' Dakota said making me smile since she's Wendy's age. I still can't believe how she grown and she's growing some breasts too. Romeo were 15 and he was turning 16 this year while Wendy was turning 15 this year.

'Well are you turning 15 this year?' I asked.

'No, I turned 14 last month.' Dakota said.

'Well let me get you new clothes.' I said remembering Jade took a white tube top with a black jacket and white boots. I sighed and went in my closet from my old days when I ran away. Then I grabbed something she would love. Dakota then changed into a light blue tank top with black shorts that went to her knees, and black flats; and a light blue flower on her right side.

'How do I l-look.' She said since she is shy.

'You look great.' I said smiling.

'T-thank you.' Dakota said.

'Now let's go to my guild.' I said.

'B-but don't t-they hate me.' Dakota said.

'No they don't.' I said and grabbed her hand. She was still the same she had long, black hair that was wavy and it went to her hips, eyes were weird hazel kind of greenish blue, and she had a tan. She did get a bang on her right side.

'O-okay.' Dakota said. We walked to the guild and it was night; we walked in and everyone froze.

'HOW THE H*LL DID YOU GET A CHILD!' Gray yelled making me angry.

'D*mb*ss she isn't mine. I'm going to take care of her.' I said and Cobra went to me.

'Luna, are you sure?' Cobra asked.

'Yes, this is Dakota and she's trying to be good.' I said and everyone cheered.

'C-can I h-have a g-guild make?' Dakota asked and I nodded. I went to Mirajane and Dakota got her guild mark on her tongue again. It was light blue and Bickslow gave her a thumbs up.

'Hey, Dakota why do you almost act like Bickslow?' I asked.

'I wanted a role model and he was so brave and strong so I picked him. Oh, and Jade chose Gildarts like how I chose Bickslow.' Dakota said.

'I like her already.' Bickslow said making me smile.

'T-t-thank y-you Bickslow.' Dakota said making me smile.

'Come on kid.' Bickslow said and put Dakota on her shoulder.I smiled as everyone was drinking or playing or fighting with each other. Then something hit me on my head and I got angry as h*ll and caught the culprit, Gray.

'You're dead Gray!' I yelled as I went after him. Then I felt a bad vibe nearby making me shiver but I pushed it aside.

* * *

**Date: July 1st, X794**

* * *

**Dakota P.O.V**

I woke up in Luna's spare room she had; I got up and got dressed. It's been months since I joined; Jade would sent letters and saying she was okay making me happy. I wore a light blue dress with black dots all over it; then I went to get breakfast. After that, Luna and Cobra took me to Fairy Tail with me.

'Hi Dakota-Chan!' Wendy said grabbing my hand.

'Hey Dakota-Chan.' Romeo said.

'Hi Wendy-san and Romeo-san.' I said making them smile. We started to talked and I felt something bad but I brushed it aside.

**Luna P.O.V**

I felt that bad vibe again but it was human and it was old. It smelled familiar too but everyone was here but still. _  
_

**Someone P.O.V**

_I was looking at Fairy Tail from a far away hill. I started to cry remembering all my friends died there and Luna... She protected so many but died in the process. I have to stop her from doing it again or it is the end of this era. I cried more thinking how she died. It was because Zeref came early then excepted and we weren't ready. Everyone put a good fight but Luna and Natsu tried to fend off but Luna died protecting me. I cried how everyone died one by one and the last one Natsu told me to travel back to stop this from happening. He told me to be fast and he gave me a spell that could let me travel to the past that he learned from Master. I cried more but I wiped them away. I had to wait until Sept. 30th; for now I will hide so Luna won't find me to ruin everything. I looked at Fairy Tail and smiled for the first time since the battle._

_'Everyone is going to be safe.' I said to myself smiling. _

* * *

**AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait! I hope you liked this chapter. Why does Luna want to know where Allen was? Who is that mystery person? Geehee.**

**REMINDER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL but my OCs. **


	31. Important

_**Not a chapter...**_** sorry.**

So some of you guys want me to write an entirely new story in which Natsu and Luna end up together, I'll think about that. However, in order to do that the new story will have to be irrelevant to the already existing story.

Improvement: I'm sorry but I'm still new and my grammar is horrible, I know. It's all because I'm growing up in a Spanish household and I'm learning Spanish. Then it just ruins my English skills and my grammar.

And some of you guys think the plot is boring, and I'm sorry. I'll try to make it better.

Finally the series is going to end here. I may bring back the series if it is heavily demanded or if I need to use it's characters again. That's all I have to say.

_**Luna-Chan out! **_


	32. Chapter 31

**So I read the reviews and I'm happy you guys care but that's not what I meant. I meant it ends in this story since I don't want to make another one. Also I started to think about Natsu X Luna but I don't really like it. I don't know why, maybe since Luna is married and I'm mostly NaLu fan. Also for the members on here, I'm started a poll for a new story after I finish one. Check out my profile for the summary for those stories. Gomenasai if I worried you guys, and blame my cousin since he over looked it and changed it to make it sound smart since I'm dumb. Anyway let's start the story. **

* * *

**Luna P.O.V**

I woke up with a quick start and felt cold but something wasn't right. I got off of my bed and went to change; I changed into a rube top with a leather jacket and black skinny jeans, and purple shoes. Cobra was still asleep making me happy so I left a not saying I was going to Fairy Tail early and him to take Dakota with him. I smiled and went out the door and took a fresh smell of air. I walked into Fairy Tail and found out Gajeel and Mirajane was the only ones there.

'Oi! Where is everyone?' I asked.

'Asleep wolf girl.' Gajeel said while eating a piece of metal.

'Want to play cards?' I asked taking a seat with him.

'Sure but let's make it interesting.' Gajeel said with a smirk.

'Fine.' I said smirking back.

'Geehee.' Gajeel laughed and we played. He won for the 100th time in the row while I lost. Everyone was up when we finished it.

'Hey what happened?' Natsu asked coming next to Gajeel and me.

'I lost the game.' I said.

'Come on wolf girl.' Gajeel said making me confuse.

'Why?' I asked.

'You're dumb, remember what we said before this.' Gajeel said.

'Oh... look at the time!' I said trying to escape but Gajeel grabbed my leather jacket.

'You're not getting away that easy.' Gajeel said and dragged me away.

'HELP!' I yelled.

'Sorry Luna.' Natsu snickered towards me while I was being drag out.

'You're a jerk, Dragneel!' I yelled to him.

'Come on wolf girl.' Gajeel said and lend me to a closet.

'What are you going to do?' I asked.

'Wear this.' Gajeel said and pulled out the wolf outfit.

'No.' I said turning my head away.

'I'll make you.' Gajeel said making me blush a deep red.

'Fine.' I said and grabbed it.

'Be ready in 5 minutes.' Gajeel said and exit the closet.

'*sshole.' I cussed to myself. I put on the wolf outfit and I was so going to kill Gajeel after this. He was dressed in his white suit and dragged me on stage smirking.

'Dance.' Gajeel whispered in my ear making me mad.

'Ugh...fine.' I said. I had to do this for 3 whole hours and when I was done, I went straight to Gajeel.

'Hey, wolf girl... good performance.' Gajeel said.

'You're going to die.' I said and Gajeel started to run while I chased him. I threw both my heels at him and one got his head.

'B*tch.' Gajeel cussed but continue to run.

'I'll show a true b*tch Gajeel Redfox!' I yelled. I never did caught up to Gajeel; who the h*ll knew he could run that fast.

'Oi! Luna.' Natsu said and I smiled.

'Yeah.' I said.

'Gajeel went back to his house probably.' Natsu said.

'Thanks but I don't want to walk there and where's Lucy?' I asked.

'Oh! I got to go to her house!' Natsu yelled and ran to Lucy's house making me smile.

'Hmm...' I said and I saw Cobra talking to Dakota. I was glad everything was nice for now but I knew in a few months the battles of battles was going to start and I knew deaths were coming. The thought made me cry a little knowing innocent people will die because of my Father.

'Luna!' Cobra said.

'Hey Cobra.' I said smiling.

'Come with me.' Cobra said.

'Okay.' I said and he grabbed my hand. He led me to the roof making me wonder why.

'Luna... why are you looking for Allen.' Cobra said

'Cobra... I just want him to be safe and Ashley too.' I said and he smiled.

'Okay but if you were looking for him another reason-' I kissed him since I didn't want to hear the rest.

'Cobra, I love you and only you.' I said resting my head on his.

'Okay, I love you too.' Cobra said and we kissed once more. Then we heard Erza yell for everyone to come down.

'GET YOUR *SSES HERE!' Erza yelled and we all ran there.

'Aye Sir!' We yelled and Erza smiled.

'You know that Zeref is coming in a few months,' Erza said and we all booed at Zeref's name, 'So we need to train and no slacking! This battle means life and death... if we lose we lose everything we care about. If we win we will continue our lives!' We all cheered and cheered knowing we will not lose to my Father.

'Good and training starts tomorrow!'Erza yelled and we all grunted but stop when Erza gave us a death glare. I grinned and went for my brother, Blaze to help him conquer Demon of Death. I found him by the pool relaxing.

'Hey let's start.' I said smiling and he nodded yes. We went to the forest for peace and quiet.

'Okay, Luna what do I do first?' Blaze asked.

'Use Death Orb on these trees.' I said sitting on a rock.

'Death Orb!' Blaze yelled and hit all his targets in one shot making me smile.

'I think you'll master it.' I said.

'R-Really now?' Blaze said.

'Yes.' I said.

'W-What happens if I hurt you?' Blaze asked.

'It's fine Blaze; just do it.' I said and he nodded his head yes.

'Demon of Death!' Blaze yelled and there was a red light and it blinded me but I covered my eyes.

'Blaze?' I asked when it faded. He wore a red shirt with a leather jacket and black pants with red shoes. His eyes were red too making me happy he mastered it.

'Hey Luna.' Blaze said and I hugged me knowing he mastered it.

'You mastered it!' I said and looked at his eyes but they were pure black now.

'B-Blaze?' I questioned but he didn't answer but he punched me in the stomach making me cough up blood.

'Death is the only answer.' Blaze said making a bit scared.

'Blaze! Don't let it take over!' I yelled. Then Blaze started to punch me and kick me.

'BLAZE!' I yelled. I was covered in bruises to make Blaze see how much pain he can cause which would led him to master it to stop it.

'Death is the only answer.' Blaze said again. Then he did more powerful punches making me cry out in pain.

'Come on, Blaze. You wouldn't hurt me. I'm your sister right? To make it stop you have to master it.' I said with a smile towards him.

'Death Orbs.' Blaze said but it didn't affect me since I was immune to death magic.

'You can't use Death Magic on me.' I said with a smirk. Blaze smirked back and grabbed me by my hair and swung me all around making me cry in pain and he threw me in the air and kicked me. I cried a bit from that attack. Blaze went forward and kicked so many times at me that he broke my left arm making me cry in pain.

'Death is the only answer.' Blaze said and kicked me several times more. I cried out in pain once more but I got on my feet once more smirking.

'Blaze you can master this or I'll die by the end of this.' I said but smiled. Blaze only smirked at me and started to fight once more and he grabbed my broken arm and twisted it more making me cry in pain.

'B-B-Blaze.' I said crying and tending my broken arm in pain.

'Death is the only answer.' Blaze repeated making me smile.

'If death is the answer then it shall be that.' I said and I got up and smiled towards him. Blaze only smiled which send a shiver down my spine since it reminded me of our father. He went straight towards me and I cried knowing he wasn't going to master it. He grabbed my and pulled me closer to shove his arm into my body and exited and he pulled it back. There was a hole in my stomach making me cry but I smiled towards him.

'Blaze, you wish was granted.' I said and went down but with a smile.

'LUNA!' I heard someone yelled and I was gone. I saw a light and walked towards it smiling but I looked back to see only darkness. I went towards the light once again until I heard someone yelling my name and crying.

'LUNA! Please don't leave me again.' Blaze said making me cry. I smiled knowing he cared but no one was going to save me now but who knows. I heard yelling from the light side to see Bickslow's mother, the one who gave another chance of life. Turns out she found me and took me in while he husband refuse. She died 2 days later after giving me another chance. I started to cry to see her but when I started to run towards her I started to be pull but I didn't know where.

* * *

**AUTHOR: I'll end it here for you guys. So I'm not going to do questions since it seems to give out answers for the next chapter and it doesn't seem fun to do that. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! **

**REMINDER: I don't won Fairy Tail but my OCs. **

**ONE MORE THING: I don't get how you guys left a review for that one chapter. I find that strange a bit but who knows. Bye you guys! **


	33. Chapter 32

**Blaze P.O.V**

When I did perform Demon of Death, I lost control of it. I was in a black box with a screen watching what "I" was doing. I watched it beat up Luna.

'LUNA!' I screamed knowing it wouldn't work. She didn't fight making me mad at her.

'Luna f*cking fight!' I screamed at her and banged on the screen. She only did nothing but getting beat up and talking; I couldn't hear her though. Finally "I" lunged at her and punched a hole in her stomach and I heard her last words.

'Blaze, your wish is granted.' Luna said and she went down. Her eyes were full of pain making me cry knowing I murder her.

'LUNA!' I screamed and I gain control again and I went back to my normal form. I walked up to her and hugged her crying.

'LUNA! Please don't leave me, again.' I said crying. She lay motionless making me cry harder knowing she was gone.

'Luna, please we need you, I need you, Cobra and Ace need you.' I said to her crying. I didn't want to lose her, she was the only one who cared about me. The only one who understand me, the only one who loved me, and the only family I had left.

'Luna, please come back.' I said holding her. Then I remember Fairy Heal.

'Fairy Heal!' I yelled but something happen. There was a black shield blocking my magic to heal her.

'No no no!' I screamed. I didn't know how to use that super heal to bring her back to life. Luna was going to die, permanently. The thought made me cry knowing she was gone forever.

'LUNA!' I yelled.

**Luna P.O.V**

I was being drag somewhere but I didn't know where; I started to scream. Then it stop and I saw where, my memories of everything happen till my death. I saw every memory making me cry, and I saw Blaze crying on my cold dead body. I was confuse since that wasn't my memory or did the thing that dragged me wanted to show me. Blaze was talking about me making me cry deeper.

'Blaze.' I said to myself crying. I wanted to come back but I didn't know how and I started to bang the screen where the memory was.

'I WANT TO GO BACK!' I started to yell at the top off my lungs. Then something grabbed my ankle making me trip and it dragged me again. I started to scream yet again and I saw a light and it stopped. I was in a room and I saw Bickslow's mother making me cry a little. She had black straight hair with a simple white gown and dark red eyes like Bickslow's.

'Hello, Luna.' She said and smiled to me. I ran to her and hugged her crying.

'I want to go back.' I said crying on her shoulder.

'I know, young one.' She said.

'Please.' I said crying.

'And you will.' She said making me look at her dark red eyes.

'How?' I asked confuse wiping my eyes.

'Like this.' She said and kissed my forehead. Then everything went black and I woke up in the arms of my brother, half alive.

'Blaze.' I said coughing up blood.

'Luna!' Blaze said hugging me and crying. I looked down and saw I still had that hole in my stomach which made me lose blood fast.

'Blaze, my.. stomach.' I said coughing blood in his face.

'Oh... Fairy Heal!' He yelled and my wounds healed but it left a scar.

'A scar?' I asked confuse since when I do it, it leaves nothing.

'Sorry, do you want me to fix it?' Blaze said.

'Nah, shows I survive a demon.' I said and Blaze helped me up.

'Sorry about that.' Blaze said.

'It's okay, we can train more.' I said while we walked back to the guild. I stop when we reached the end of the forest. I still wonder how Bickslow's mother could bring me back. Then I saw her but in angel form and she smiled to me.

'_I'm your guardian angel,Luna.'_ She said.

I smiled at her words knowing she was my angel, I cried a bit knowing she cared that much to bring me back to life. 'Thank you.' I said to her and she vanished.

'Luna?' Blaze said and I turned around smiling.

'I'm okay, let's go.' I said. We walked to the guild and Cobra ran up to me.

'Luna what happened?' Cobra asked.

'Blaze punch a hole in my stomach and I died but I got a second chance of life.' I said and Cobra punched Blaze's face. Then the guild started to fight until Erza beat all of them for fighting in the guild except for some of the girls.

'Sorry Erza.' They all said.

'Natsu, Gray, and Gajeel do you ever learn?' I asked smirking.

'Shut up!' They all screamed making me snicker.

'Oi! Flame brain you smell.' Gray said.

'WHY YOU!'Natsu said and they both fought.

'SHUT IT!' Gajeel said and then the guild started to fight, again. I swear Fairy Tail never learns to stop. Then Gray throws a chair at me.

'YOU WANTS TO DIE!' I yelled and chased after Gray while he ran for his life.

'Luna-Chan! Juvia doesn't want Gray-sama to die!' Juvia said and she tripped me.

'You did not do that.' I said in a scary tone.

'Juvia is sorry Luna-Chan!' Juvia said while I chased her.

_**Someone P.O.V**_

_I watched Luna die because of... I had to admit I cried watching it, again. I was the one who did it, I killed her with my two hands. And when she woke up, I was happy she was back. Then I saw Luna and me walk back to Fairy Tail but she stopped and I saw why. She saw a women and the women said she was her guardian angel. I was happy she brought Luna back. I started to cry yet again. Then I was outside the guild hearing all of them fight once again. It made me smile, that they were full of life even with the battle ahead. _

_'I'll save you, guys.' I said to myself but then I heard the door open to see my sister with a curious face. I was wearing my robe and covered my face so she wouldn't recognize me. _

_'Hello, do you need anything?' Luna said and I wished I could hug her and say how much I missed her but I couldn't. I was still glad that I could hear her voice once again._

_'Nothing, just wandering.' I said in a deep tone._

_'Oh...do you need shelter?' Luna asked._

_'No I'm fine.' I said._

_'Oh, okay but be safe.' She said and closed the door. I walked away from my guild and when I was far away I cried. Luna was still the same caring person I know. I smiled knowing she was still wonderful and caring even when she didn't know the person. It surprise me that she didn't notice me from my scent or was it because I was older? I just shrugged and went back to my hideout. When I came I smiled knowing everything was going to be normal once again. _

**Luna P.O.V**

It sounds weird but I swear I knew that person from somewhere but where? I sighed and picked up Dakota, who was sleeping for some reason.

'Cobra let's go home.' I whisper to Cobra who was drinking a beer.

'Okay.' Cobra whisper back. We went home but I couldn't sleep so I went on top of our roof.

'Who are you?' I asked myself thinking of the man from earlier. I couldn't push the thought away and I wanted to know, who was he. I sighed once more and went back in bed with Cobra. Cobra swung his arm around me and I feel asleep waiting for a new day and training.

* * *

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you guys! Sorry if it isn't that long; I'll try to make it longer next time! Also I'm rethinking about the Luna X Natsu; I might make a high school story about those two but I have two stories to upload/write. I'm having a poll for those two by the way, and if you want to know what's it about ,look on at my profile. Finally one of you said some are out of character and I'll fix that. **

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail but my OCs.**


	34. Chapter 33

**Luna P.O.V**

I woke up and went to Fairy Tail with Dakota while Cobra was still asleep for some reason. We both walked in and saw Natsu and Lucy arguing. making me wonder why.

'FINE!' Lucy yelled and walked away crying while Natsu stood there confused. I left Dakota with Wendy and walked to Natsu.

'So what happen?' I asked to Natsu.

'Lucy.' Natsu said.

'What did you do.' I said and I was mad at him for making her cry.

'I forgot something about today or whatever.' Natsu said.

'Hmm... maybe since you guys dated for like 2 years, right? She wants you to do something nice for her.' I said.

'It's too late, she said is was over.' Natsu said sulking making me mad.

'Do I hear the Natsu Dragneel giving up?' I asked.

'Maybe.' He said making me hit his head.

'GO GET HER BEFORE I SKIN YOU ALIVE!' I yelled in his ear.

'Oi! I don't know what to do!' Natsu yelled back.

'Go on a date!' I yelled at him.

'WHERE!' Natsu yelled back.

'SHUT THE H*LL UP!' Gajeel yelled from the corner.

'YOU SHUT THE H*LL UP!' We both yelled at him. We kept yelling at each other but Erza came and we became silent again.

'Okay, Natsu just go on a date with Lucy and win her heart back.' I said.

'Fine but you're helping.' Natsu said and we went into the kitchen. We finally finish the perfect picnic. Then I saw Natsu holding something in his hand making me wonder what.

'What is that?' I asked him.

'Oh, I was going to propose to Lucy.' Natsu said.

'Well, with this picnic it has to be a yes.' I said smiling at him.

'Thank Luna.' Natsu said.

'No problem. I didn't want to see my favorite couple sad.' I said.

'I have to go.' Natsu said.

'Okay, but if it doesn't turn out well just kiss her. That does the trick.' I said. Then Natsu left making me smile knowing those two would get over this fight. Then I saw Erza on the stage and Cobra barely came in.

'OI! SHUT UP!' Erza yelled at the guild making them silent,' Today is the start of training so get ready and be here before nightfall!' Everyone ran to their houses and I remembered that Natsu and Lucy went out. "Erza is going to kill them." I thought as I left with Cobra and Dakota.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

I was glad that Luna helped me since I knew nothing about love that much. Then I got to Lucy's house and I heard crying making me feel guilty.

'Stupid Natsu.' I heard Lucy say. I went in through the window and she saw me.

'GET OUT!' Lucy yelled.

'Luce, I'm sorry but come with me.' I said.

'Why, so you can break my heart again.' Lucy said crying.

'I'm sorry, but I forgot.' I said.

'Ugh... why did I fell for an idiot like you!' Lucy yelled at me.

'Well sorry!' I yelled at her and she stood there frozen when I yelled at her.

'Just get out.' Lucy said.

'No, I'm going to make this better so you can never leave me.' I said.

'Natsu, we total opposites and your dense in love.' Lucy said and it was the truth but I still loved her.

'I don't care Lucy. I like like you and I will always.' I said making her blush a deep red.

'Natsu, I love you but I don't know about this.' Lucy said.

'I know.' I said and went closer to her and kissed her. She kissed me back making me happy. I let go and looked at her chocolate brown eyes.

'Natsu.' Lucy said blushing a deep red.

'Lucy, let's go somewhere.' I said with my toothy grin making her blush.

'Sure.' Lucy said and I carried her bridal style to the place Luna said to go. I went to a lake and Luna said it had a beautiful sunset.

'Here you go, Luce.' I said and she stood there in awe.

'Natsu, it's beautiful... who helped you this time?' Lucy asked. She definitely knew me well enough to know I didn't do this.

'Luna... let's eat I'm starving.' I said and Lucy nodded yes. We ate and when it reached sunset I decided to make a move.

'Natsu the sunset is beautiful. Pink, orange, and yellow almost like us.' Lucy said smiling.

'Um...Lucy.' I said was I was nervous to do this?

'Yes, Natsu.' Lucy said.

'Um...well...' I said nervously.

'Natsu, spit it out.' Lucy said. I pulled out the box shakily, what the h*ll was I shaking.

'Will y-you marry m-me.' I said and now I was f*cking stuttering.

'Natsu, I...will!' Lucy yelled and hugged attack me making me blush. I slipped the ring, it was from Igneel, who said I had to give this to my mate and it turned out to be Lucy. It was a ember color diamond and had a silver band to hold it.

'Lucy, I love you.' I said hugging her back.

'Natsu, the mark.' Lucy said blushing and I blushed too. I forgot I had to mark her.

'Are you sure.' I said.

'Y-Y-Yes Natsu.' Lucy said.

'Okay, and I'm sorry if it hurts.' I said.

'Okay.' Lucy said blushing. I left her hair away from her neck and I went nearer to it.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

I waited for Natsu to mark me. Natsu first licked and nibble my neck making me moan a little. Then he bite me and I let out a little scream; he stayed biting me for five whole minutes and it was painful. Then it stopped and Natsu looked at me smiling his toothy grin.

'Is it over.' I said blushing.

'Yes, Luce.' Natsu said and kissed me making me kiss him back. We broke the kiss and put my hand to feel the mark. I traced it and it was flame and there was dragon scales on it but it was warm like Natsu.

'What color is it?' I asked.

'Orange and yellowish color, Luce.' Natsu said making me blush.

'NATSU AND LUCY!' We heard Erza yelled and she came angry.

'You two are suppose to be packing not going on a d-d-date,' Erza said blushing,'gomenasai if I was ruining anything.'

'It's okay, Erza but I have to tell you good news.' I said blushing.

'What is it?' Erza asked.

'Natsu propose to me and m-marked me.' I said blushing and Erza blushed too. Then she walked up to Natsu.

'I swear if you hurt Lucy or break her heart, I will skin you alive.' Erza said in a darkly tone and aura around her making Natsu scared.

'Aye Sir!' Natsu yelled and Erza smiled.

'Now, you two pack and be back since training is going to start.' Erza yelled and we nodded yes. I ran to my apartment since Natsu didn't really need to pack. I hurried and packed and we both ran back to the guild and everyone was there waiting for us.

'Flame Brain, your late.' Gray said.

'What ice princess.' Natsu said and they bumped heads about to fight until Erza hit them making them go down.

'We should get going.' Erza said. The whole guild went to the beach since Erza said it was the best place. The nonusers weren't here since they heard Fairy Tail was coming and didn't want to be caught in a fight.

'Okay everyone, we start training for this war,' Erza said,' Now run to that mountain and back fifty times!' We all looked at the mountain she pointed at and gulped. This was going to take forever. After a whole day of horrible training we all were tired and went to the hotel.

'I'm so tired.' Luna whined taking off her shoes.

'Well there are a war coming, Luna-Chan.' Levy said and Luna frowned and her bangs covered her eyes.

'I know.' Luna said and I watched a tear run down her face.

'Luna-Chan are you alright?' I asked.

'I'm fine, I'm going somewhere.' Luna said and left the room but I heard her crying.

'Luna.' I said and was about to go after her but Levy stopped me.

'No, she needs room right now Lu-Chan.' Levy said.

'Okay.' I said and went to my room who I shared with Levy.

* * *

**Luna P.O.V**

I ran off crying, thinking about my father. I went on top of a hill and cried there. I have to admit I always wanted a father but that wasn't going to happen now; my father was evil and a heartless b*st*rd.

'Why does life hate me.' I said ti myself thinking about everything that happen to me. There was so many things that linger in my head: being beaten, being betrayed, and being fatherless. I cried; I wanted a father who wasn't evil and one who was good but that was never going to happen.

'I f*cking hate this.' I said and grabbed a rock to threw it and the sea ahead. I cried more, this life wasn't fair but when I think life was never going to be fair. I thought about my good memories with Fairy Tail and everyone. I began to smiled knowing people care for me and I began to feel happy remembering everything that good happen to me. I sighed and went back but I bumped into someone and it was the same person from yesterday at the door. I got up from my spot and I saw the person and I was shock to see who it was.

'B-B-B-Blaze.' I said shakily.

'You weren't suppose to see me.' Blaze said. He was so different; he had scar all over his face and he had lost his left eye but didn't bother to wear something to cover it.

'What happen to you.' I said going to his side.

'Nothing.' Blaze said.

'No it's everything!' I yelled at him.

'Luna!' Blaze yelled grabbing my shoulders to stop me.

'Blaze.' I said.

'I'm from the future, after Zeref attack us and...' Blaze didn't finish and hugged me crying. He smelled older so he was telling the truth making me cry knowing my father did this.

'What happen to us?' I asked.

'Y-Y-You and e-e-everyone d-d-d-died.' Blaze said and began to stutter remembering his thoughts.

'Blaze, I'm sorry for what I did.' I said hugging him.

'Before you died I told you I hated you.' Blaze said and cried so much on my shoulder.

'Blaze, you have to come with me and share what happen to us on the future.' I said.

'O-Okay.' Blaze said.

'Let's go.' I said grabbing his hand.

'Luna, I can't be here not until Sept. 30th.' Blaze said.

'I don't care. You need to teach us to be ready and what spells Zeref used.' I said.

'F-F-Fine.' Blaze said.

'Let's go.' I said and dragged him back. I yelled for everyone to be in the living room but when Blaze,mine, came in he stood there in shock. I told everyone about everything and they all frown.

'What are we going to do.' Lucy said shaking while Natsu was hugging her.

'We fight and improve.' I said.

'Everyone, Zeref came early than expected and he used that to get the better of us.' Future Blaze said.

'That b*st*rd.' I said.

'When is he coming.' Gray said.

'Oct. 1st.' Future Blaze said.

'We have time until that and we'll be ready.' I said and Future Blaze smiled at me.

'Yes, because we are Fairy Tail!' Erza yelled and everyone cheered and Future Blaze went to me.

'Can I speak to you in private.' Future Blaze said.

'Sure.' I said and we went outside while everyone was partying.

'Luna, do you want to know how you die?' Future Blaze asked.

'Blaze, I'm not going to die this time so I'm going to say no.' I said smiling and left to the party.

* * *

**_FUTURE BLAZE P.O.V_**

I watched Luna leave to party with the guild making me happy. I went to the hill she was on earlier and decided to remember what happen the day everything went wrong.

* * *

_**FLASHBACK~ (NORMAL P.O.V)**_

_Everything was fined on that sunny, October 1st. The days of training were over and everyone was thinking of a battle strategy to get rid of the dark mage, Zeref. Blaze was arguing with his older sister, Luna. While Master was talking and giving Natsu a book for something which later was going to be useful. _

_'Luna, why are you f*cking thinking of having a child with this war coming!' Blaze yelled._

_'I wanted one after the war!' Luna yelled._

_'There is still Acnologia, who could steal you kid!' Blaze yelled back. _

_'I will protect him or her, then!' Luna yelled._

_'Are you f*cking crazy, you're going to be killed!' Blaze yelled at her. _

_'Then I will but for a good thing!' Luna yelled._

_'I HATE YOU!' Blaze yelled and everything went silent. The doors were blasted and there was the dark mage, Zeref holding a dead body._

_'Hello children.' Zeref holding a body and Luna stood there frozen to see who._

_'You b*st*rd' Luna yelled crying and Blaze saw why, it was Jade who just reported to Luna she was coming back. _

_'Jade.' Dakota said crying. Luna covered her eyes so Dakota wouldn't see her dead sister. _

_'Let's play.' Zeref said and aimed for Lucy. Luna protected Lucy from the blow but it hurt for the first time. _

_'Sh*t, what did you do with your magic.' Luna said to her father._

_'Just a spell I found to increase my magic power.' Zeref said._

_'Fire Dragon's Roar!' Natsu yelled and Zeref dodged it._

_'You guys suck at this.' Zeref said smirking._

_'Wolf Magic: Wolf Alpha.' Luna yelled and began to attack her father._

_'Death Orb.' Zeref said and threw several at Luna making her cry in pain._

_'Luna! Flame God's Bellow!' Blaze yelled. Zeref got it but he just stood there smirking._

_'Death Pillar.' Zeref said. _

_'Fairy Sphere, Half!' Luna yelled and half of Fairy Sphere formed to block the attack but it didn't freeze us in time._

_'Daughter, I should kill you first.' Zeref said and lunged at Luna but Dakota used her dolls to hit him._

_'Dakota!' Luna yelled and pushed Dakota out of the way from Zeref and Luna got a huge scratch along her hip. All of Fairy Tail began to attack and everyone was dying one by one because of protecting another. _

_'Lucy!' Natsu yelled as Lucy was hit by the death orb and Luna was too late to help Lucy. The orb hit Lucy's stomach making her go down. Natsu went by her side and cried knowing he lost his mate._

_'Levy and Gajeel out of the way!' Luna yelled but Zeref saw and sent a dozen death robs their direction and Gajeel and Levy died in each other's arms. Erza, Gray, and Juvia died from the blow too and lied died on the floor, Master was died too. Luna was almost to her breaking point to see her loved ones on the floor died. _

_'Poison Dragon's Roar!' Cobra yelled and hit Zeref but still nothing._

_'Death Pillar!' Zeref yelled and more died but Luna was already died in the inside. She saw Cobra, Ace, Bickslow, and Dakota die right in front of her and she went down on her knees and cried her heart out. Then she began to glow a light blue and Blaze's worst fear came true. Her dragon side came back and she was angry._

_'Darkness Dragon's Roar!' Luna yelled and it scratched Zeref making him wince._

_'Flame God's Bellow!' Blaze yelled._

_'Fire Dragon's Roar!' Natsu yelled and they both did damage on Zeref. _

_'Death Pillar.' Zeref said and Luna protected Natsu so he wouldn't died._

_'Natsu, be safe.' Luna said and Natsu nodded his head yes._

_'Darkness Dragon's Claw!' Luna yelled and did more damage on Zeref. Blaze didn't see Zeref but it was too late and Zeref pulled his eye out._

_'Blaze!' Natsu and Luna yelled. _

_'Death Orb.' Zeref said and aimed at Natsu._

_'NO!' Luna yelled and once protected Natsu and yelled in pain. She was covered in burn marks since the death orb felt like fire to her when it hit. She stood up and went back to her normal form, out of magic power. She saw Zeref going after Blaze and Zeref attacked Blaze but he actual attack Luna. Zeref smirked and pulled Luna's heart off making her scream in pain as he ripped it out. He threw it over his shoulder while Luna went down but she said something to Blaze before she died._

_'I love you, Blaze.' Luna said as she died. Blaze stood there horrified to see his sister died._

_'Death Pillar!' Zeref yelled and he hit Natsu making him smirk._

_'Natsu!' Blaze yelled and left his sister's side._

_'I'm going to leave you, Blaze. You can't defeat me so you'll live with this guilt on your shoulder. Until next time, bye son.' Zeref said and left the guild and scream soon followed him. _

_'B-Blaze.' Natsu said half alive._

_'Yeah.' Blaze said._

_'Use the spell from this book,' Natsu said getting a book from his vest,'And go back in time to save us all.' _

_'How do you get this?' Blaze asked._

_'Master. Blaze, save us and warn us all before this happens.' Natsu said and he smiled as he past away._

_'Natsu!' Blaze yelled but Natsu died._

_'I'll save you guys and everyone.' Blaze said and he cast the spell and went back in time. _

**_END OF FLASHBACK~ _**

* * *

_**FUTURE BLAZE P.O.V**_

I cried remembering how everyone died. I looked at the full moon and wiped my tears from my face.

'I'mm save you guys and everyone.' I said looking at the moon.

* * *

**That, was the longest chapter I have ever written. Here you guys go another chapter and a long one. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I have to admit I cried a little writing the flashback. **

**So I read the reviews from last chapter and I'll answer them.**

**For the one name: A joke, So you're going to make me fall for you, hmm.. that'll be hard. **

**For the one name: dddd, Sorry I don't have FB. I'm making a fanpage for Fairy Tail on Instragram, it's called FairyTailRulez **

**For the one name: yourfanclub, Sure I'll be your friend.**

**For the one name: Can't wait, I don't really want to be on the story for reasons mostly, gomenasai.  
**

**For the one name: Hiya luna, My real name is Paola, sorry for giving you a head ache about it. **

**I hope you guys are happy I answer your questions.**

**REMINDER: I don't own Fairy Tail.**


	35. Chapter 34

**Oi! Guys I'm back and I'll tell you guys why I left for awhile at the end. **

* * *

**Luna P.O.V**

I woke up from Erza yelling at us to train. I changed into a simple purple shirt with black shorty shorts and purple shoes.

'Oi! Now to train. Future Blaze.' Erza said and Future Blaze went forward and smiled at her. He looked at me and I could feel pain and sorrow from him making me feel guilty.

'Okay, well we need a strategy since Zeref used a spell for his magic to hurt Luna and me.' Future Blaze said making me shock.

'W-What do you mean?' I asked.

'When we were fighting when he used his attack, you shield people but he left burn marks on your skin and you cried in pain.' Future Blaze said and I saw a tear go down from his only eye.

'Okay but how?' Erza said.

'Wait, let me see.' Future Blaze said and grabbed a old leather book out and our mom and Master looked shock.

'H-How d-did you get that.' Master Mavis said shakily.

'Future Natsu said Master gave it to him but he didn't tell me the reason.' Future Blaze said.

'That's the Fairy Tail book of spells.' Master said making us confuse.

'What's wrong about it?' Lucy asked.

'It holds all of the spells from every Fairy Tail member and one had magic to go back in time and one had-' Master froze and we wondered why until Future Blaze skipped to a page which was folded in half.

'W-What, this is the spell that can turn an attacker's spell stronger and it removes all who is immune to it.' Future Blaze said and dropped the book.

'B-B-But how did he get a hold of it.' I said and began to feel scared.

'There's a traitor.' Gajeel said making us all shock.

'No one would do that except-' I said but it couldn't be true.

'Salamander sniff the book.' Gajeel said.

'Why me!' Natsu yelled.

'Fine, I'll do it.' Gajeel said and sniff the book and frowned.

'Who is it?' Cobra asked. I was thinking of the person who did it but how would he get a hold of it or was the wedding a distraction while he grabbed it and copied the spell.

'Allen.' Gajeel said and I went down on my knees and hands.

'He used us and lied to us. He used the wedding as a distraction and he lied about everything...everything.' I said crying and feeling betrayal.

'Luna he is a traitor.' My Blaze said and hugged me making me feel better.

'But I felt we could be friends this time or even best ones.' I said and once again another dream of mine was crush to pieces.

'It's too late then.' Future Blaze said and began to shake.

'No it's not,' I said getting up, ' We can still win this war and with this book.' I grabbed the book and smirked.

'And our futures.' Cobra said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

'Yeah our future.' I said and smiled at him. Then I opened the book and the page that I flipped to shocked me.

'Luna what are you looking at?' Cobra asked.

'I found our answer for everything.' I said and Fairy Tail looked at me confuse.

'What do you mean wolf girl?' Gajeel said making me a bit annoyed.

'I found a spell for... Zeref's attack to lower but I need practice to use it.' I said and read the passage and looked at Natsu; the perfect subject.

'Why are you looking at me?' Natsu asked.

'Just stay still,' I said and got in the stance; a bent my knees and had my hands in front of me forming a rock almost,' From the corners of the earth to the ground beneath us and the stars above us... I summon you for help!' I yelled and everything started to glow and I was blown away. I grunted getting back up to see a bubble of earth and stars? I didn't know what the other thing was but I heard painful yelling inside.

'Natsu!' Everyone yelled and I began to feel scared.

'Darkness Dragon's Roar!' I yelled and the thing exploded and there was a bleeding and bruised up Natsu scared and curled in a ball.

'Natsu are you okay.' Lucy said coming next to him.

'Igneel...Gramps...Luna...Lucy...Erza...Gray... all died on the floor while I was looking at it all not doing anything and being tortured.' Natsu said and Lucy comfort him while Natsu was scared for the first time making me feel regret. I looked at the book but the spell said it lowers an enemy's attack but did it mean fears take over and the opponent shows their weakness. I knew why this spell did to Natsu, it made his fear come true and it left him unstable in the end. I looked at Natsu who was be comfort by Lucy while she was trying to sooth him. I frowned and went to Natsu.

'Natsu I'm sorry for what I did.' I said and hugged him.

'I-I-It's okay.' Natsu said and I let go. I smiled and Natsu smiled back; Lucy got him by his shoulder and dragged him back to the hotel.

'Okay everyone! I'm going to let you guys go so enjoy this day.' Erza said and left probably to check on Natsu and Lucy. Cobra went behind me and rested his head on my shoulders.

'What do you want?' I said smiling at him.

'Let's have fun.' Cobra said seductively.

'Okay.' I said back and he carried me bridal style to our hotel room. He threw me on the bed and smirked making me blush a deep red. Cobra goes on top of me while I put my arms around his neck.

'I love you.' Cobra said.

'I love you too.' I said and he went down to my neck. He started to nibble my neck making me moan and Cobra smirked when I did it. He then went to my lips and started to kiss them and I opened my mouth and let him explore. Cobra let go and smirked and me making me blush.

'I love your blush.' Cobra whispered in my ear seductively.

'Shut up.' I said blushing redder. He smirked more and kissed my neck making me moan a little and did a trail of kisses all the way to my collarbone.

'Luna..' Cobra said.

'Cobra..' I said and we both smiled at each other. I kissed him and he kissed me back passionately. We let go and smirked at each other.

'Hey Luna, how about a family.' Cobra said making me blush.

'What about after the war.' I said and ruffled his hair.

'Fine.' Cobra pouted.

'I love you, Cobra.' I said and hugged him making him blush a little. Cobra got off of me and cuddled next to me.

'I love you, Luna.' Cobra said.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

Natsu was still scared and he was on my bed cowering. I decided to go next to him and he hugged me so I petted his hair making him calm down.

'Lucy.' Natsu said.

'What is it?' I asked.

'I love you and I'll always protect you.' Natsu said making me blush.

'I love you too.' I said and hugged him making him hug me back.

'Luce, can I love you.' Natsu said.

'What do you mean?' I asked and in a second Natsu was on top of me holding my hands with his hands down. I blushed a red probably the same as Erza's hair.

'Like this.' Natsu said and went down to my neck and started to nibble it and kissing it making me moan.

'Natsu.' I said and he started to kiss me making me blush redder. I kissed him back and he lets go and goes back to my neck. I start to moan and he smirked when I did it. Then the doors flies open and there was Erza.

'Natsu! What the h*ll are you doing to Lucy!' Erza yelled and Natsu got off of me and got scared.

'Well...um...' Natsu couldn't answer and Erza whacked him for doing things to me.

'Lucy are you okay?' Erza said.

'Y-Y-Yeah.' I said blushing.

'Let's go before he takes your womanhood.' Erza said making Natsu and me blush.

'W-What.' I said as Erza dragged me out leaving a blushing Natsu.

'Come on Lucy, we have another day of training tomorrow and you don't want to be numb.' Erza said making me blush redder. Man, when did Erza get a perverted mind...wait! I remember now...why Levy-Chan you had to give her those books.

'Erza...' Natsu whined but Erza gave him a death glare and he cowered.

'Bye Natsu. Come on Lucy.' Erza said dragging me out.

* * *

**Luna P.O.V**

Cobra shifted in the bed making me wake up and smirk. I went on top of Cobra while he opened his eyes.

'What are you doing?' Cobra said with a smirk.

'Why do you get to have all the fun?' I asked.

'Let's see how you do then.' Cobra said still smirking.

'Good.' I said. I kissed him and he kissed me back. I let go and went to his neck grinning; I licked it and was surprise to hear a moan escape Cobra's mouth. Then suddenly Cobra was on top of me making me blush.

'My turn.' Cobra said.

'Fine.' I pouted and he grinned at me.

'Good girl.' Cobra said.

* * *

**Lucy P.O.V**

'Where are we going, Erza?' I asked.

'To Luna; I want to have this thing called "girl talk".' Erza said and I sighed. We got to the room and we heard Luna moaning making the both of us blush a deep red.

'E-E-Erza she seems busy.' I said blushing.

'N-N-N-No I want to have "girl talk".' Erza said blushing.

'Erza, please no.' I said but too late and we both blushed a deep red. Luna was naked and Cobra too but he covered up in time.

'H-H-H-Hi guys.' Luna said covering herself blushing while Cobra just smirk licking his lips. I felt a shiver run down my back when he did that.

'Come on Luna, we're going to have "girl talk".' Erza said and we both left the room blushing. Luna came out 5 minutes ,wearing a lace purple dress with black lace on the top.

'Let's go.' Luna said blushing.

'Okay.' Erza said and we all went into Erza's room. We all sat down on the floor, wondering why Erza invited us here.

'Why are we here?'Luna said yawing.

'Because I have news.' Erza said with a grin scaring us both.

'W-W-What news?' I asked.

'I have a boyfriend.' Erza said and wondered who would date her and live.

'Who is it?'Luna asked.

'Jellal.' Erza said and we were both shock.

'Isn't he on the run.' I said.

'Yes, but I'm determined for him to get out. Like Luna and Cobra.' Erza said and we both smiled.

'So when did you guys started dating?' Luna asked with a smirk.

'Sine the Grand Magic Games.' Erza said and our jaws dropped.

'The one from last year?' I asked and Erza nodded.

'So that explains why she hasn't been around for these months.' Luna said.

'WHAT!' I said since I saw Erza every day.

'That was a copy that Jellal made for me.' Erza said with a grin.

'Great.' I said.

'Well, it's getting late. We better go to sleep.' Luna said and left the room.

'See you tomorrow Erza.' I said and left. I came to my room and found a sleeping Natsu in my bed. Levy was nowhere in sight; probably with Gajeel. I smiled and cuddled next to Natsu.

'I love you, Luce.' Natsu said and hugged me while falling to sleep.

'I love you too, Natsu.' I said and went into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating but I was depressed last week and this week was full of homework. The reason why I didn't update last week was because mt grandfather died and we were close. But it sucks since I couldn't came to his funeral since he lives in Honduras and I'm here in CA with school. I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I'm still sad but I'll update for you guys. **

**Now the reviews:**

**For the one: NatsuxPaola, Your little message made me blush a little. **

**For the one: I don't have you, I'm having writer's block for the LunaxNatsu thing so give me time.**

**For the one: TheCrazyThatIsU, I know I'm going to focus on Natsu next chapter, I hope you appreciate that. But I did do a little focusing for his part with Lucy.**

**So sorry for making Natsu acting like his Edolas self a little but I didn't know who to chose to be the test subject. I know I should have pick Jet or Droy but I wanted it to be interesting!**

**I'll try to update tomorrow or not depends on homework and my laziness.**

**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL BUT MY OCs!**


	36. Chapter 35

**Luna P.O.V**

'Erza please I'm going to die!' I whined since Erza wanted us to do a thousand push ups and I'm barely f*cking on 100... What is wrong with this women!

'Keep going Luna.' Erza said.

'Fine...' I said while Natsu and Gray were done and Lucy... she was on 50.

'Erza can Luce do 100?' Natsu asked making me mad since I had to do a thousand.

'No... she needs to be stronger.' Erza said making Natsu pout.

'I'm done!' Lucy and me yelled and collapse on the ground breathing heavily.

'Fine... Everyone do 10 laps to the mountain and back!' Erza yelled.

'I f*cking hate this women.' I muttered.

'What did you say Luna?' Erza asked.

'N-N-N-Nothing!' I said and ran to at least to survive today. I caught up to Natsu and Gray... hmm... I wanted to have fun. I tripped Natsu making him and Gray fall all the way down to the bottom.

'LUNA!' They both yelled running to where I was.

'SH*T!' I yelled and started to run faster. They caught up to me and smirked. They got my shirt and f*cking threw me at Gajeel!

'WHAT THE H*LL!' We both said going back to the bottom.

'YOU'RE DEAD!' We screamed racing back to them. It been like that until Erza hit us all in the head making us wince in pain.

'I swear you guys... You guys are rubbing some of these bad traits to Luna.' Erza said. Then after that it was combat training! I was against Natsu...

'So want me to go easy on you?' I asked.

'Do I look like Ice Freak?' Natsu asked.

'HEY!' Gray yelled... he was against Gajeel and earned an iron fist to the face for looking at us.

'Alright come on Dragneel.' I said smirking.

'Darkness Dragon's Roar!' I yelled while Natsu dodged.

'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!' Natsu yelled but I barely missed it.

'Wow... you improved... Darkness Dragon's Iron Fist!' I yelled but Natsu dodged again.

'You suck... Fire Dragon's Claw!' Natsu yelled and got to me... was I losing my edge or had he gotten better?

'Sorry... I should fight for real... Darkness Dragon's Razor Claw!' I yelled but he dodged my attack! What has happen to me?

'Luna I said you shouldn't go easy on me... Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!' Natsu yelled and hit me.

'I'm losing... Darkness Dragon's Nightmare!' I yelled and millions of dark figures seem like dragons... they do a lot of damage.

'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!' Natsu yelled and destroyed them all! Me... Luna... daughter of Zeref... was losing... to Natsu... what was wrong with me today!?

'Darkness Dragon True Form!' I yelled... I turned into what I was when that dragon "killed" me.

'Finally I have a challenge!' Natsu yelled making me smirk.

'Darkness Dragon's Aroma!' I yelled and Natsu got hit...yes!

'Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!' Natsu yelled and hit me sending me to a nearby wall... I spit out some black blood? That's weird... must be a side effect in this form?

'Darkness Dragon's Roar!' I yelled and hit Natsu but it didn't leave anything.

'Come on... Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!' Natsu yelled and it hit me sending me to the ground. I went back to my human form... I lost... Natsu became stronger because I gave it my all... or did I?

'Luna!' Dakota yelled helping me up.

'Thanks Dakota.' I said but she couldn't hold me and I fell to the ground spitting out another round of black blood.

'Luna!' Dakota yelled.

'I'll help!' Wendy yelled and healed me while I was panting.

'Oi! Natsu... good battle.' I said.

'You didn't give me your all.' He said making me shock.

'Yeah I did.' I said smirking.

'You're lying... you could have used that spell and ended the match a long time ago.' Natsu said.

'What fun will that bring?' I asked.

'Good point... Get better so we can fight again... for real.' He said making me smile. He left the room but he could still hear me.

'You are a one of a kind Natsu Dragneel!' I yelled.

'I know!' He yelled.

**"He's right... you didn't try your best... you went easy on him." Zeref said in my mind.**

"Get out of there... shouldn't you be training?" I asked.

**"I'm... by watching you all.' Zeref said... probably smirking.**

"YOU F*CKING CHEATER! Get out before I find you and end you!" I yelled in my mind.

**"I'm going... Good bye daughter...' He said and left my thoughts.**

"The nerve of that guy... I will kill him to bring peace here... I swear on my mother's grave." I thought. I sighed as I coughed up another round of black blood.

'What is this?' I asked holding it since it was on my hand. I decided to get some rest and figure out what this is... hopefully it isn't bad...

* * *

**AUTHOR: SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! I been really busy and watching... Soul Eater *Dodges Rock that was thrown* I'm hopefully going to update during this week or Saturday depends how much homework ... BLAME MY TEACHERS! **

**No questions this time... weird... *shrugs***

**Also the LunaXNatsu thing... I'm still having writers block on it.**

**ON A UNRELATED NOTE: Check out the songs Bad Enough For You by All Time Low**

**I Don't Wanna Be In Love by Good Charlotte **

**Both awesome songs... check them out if you want...**

**Leave a review if you want! [Sorry for mistakes... kind of rush on this...]**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy Tail [If I did NaLu would had been canon by now] I only own my OCs. **


End file.
